The Past
by Violette Moore
Summary: El pasado de Spencer lo sigue a través de los sueños, imágenes que se confunden con un caso abierto: El secuestro de un niño que se parece a Henry y también a él.
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos. La presente historia pretende centrarse en el pasado de Spencer Reid, haciendo alusión a algunos episodios de la temporada cinco y siguiendo la línea de tiempo actual. Criminal Minds no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su autor y sin mas que agregar espero que lo disfruten_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The Past.**

* * *

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche, el calor de una alcoba, paredes desnudas con nada más que cortinas adornando las cornisas y elegantes muebles sosteniendo maletas una y mil veces abiertas por su ávido profanador. Si miras con detenimiento verás una figura agitada, sábanas pegándose a la piel perlada, cabellos apelmazados sobre la frente amplia, se mueve incómodamente, de estar boca abajo pasa a estar sobre la espalda con una mano apretada a la altura del estómago y la otra sobre el rostro presionando sus ojos como si con ello pudiera ocultar lo que entre sombras se muestra en el interior: la escena de un crimen, fragmentos que creyó olvidados y que fácilmente logran fundirse con las escenas recientemente advertidas en su labor.

Un asesino suelto, secuestrador de infantes que encajan en el perfil de la criatura que por momentos atormenta sus sueños, el niño del sueño es tímido, frágil y pequeño, sus ojos se parecen a los de Henry, de hecho todo en él se parece a su ahijado. Está en una mesa, no; en lo que parece ser una jaula, atado de tobillos y manos no por correas sino por una extensa cadena que tortura sus cortas piernas, sube por la espalda baja, alcanza los omoplatos y contorsiona su estrecha figura en una posición agotadora que no le permite otra cosa más que yacer boca abajo.

El niño se acomoda con sobrada dificultad de lado, lo mira a los ojos como si fuera él el autor de su tormento pero no puede ser cierto, no tiene sentido más sin embargo se ve en los ojos del niño, advierte el temor en su mirada, el horror y también…

El sonido del celular le ha despertado, con el corazón agitado, la respiración acelerada y bañado en una cantidad de sudor que podría superar el hecho de haberse metido en la cama justo después de salir de la ducha sin secar, se toma un poco mas de tiempo antes de contestar, los ojos le arden, la cabeza le da vueltas, se lleva los puños al rostro, el celular insiste otra vez, talla sus ojos buscando un poco más de visibilidad pero parece inútil, la oscuridad es absoluta, solo una vez le ha pasado algo como esto, en aquel caso del asesino ritual aunque en ese entonces no había niños pero si fantasmas.

Rechaza la idea, hace un tercer intento por recuperar la visión, el celular está por ceder a una nueva tanda de timbrazos y lo toma con torpeza hasta hacer funcionar el botón de respuesta.

—Reid...

—Lo hizo de nuevo, Hotch nos quiere…

—No puedo ahora —¡Qué!— Morgan tiene un tono particular en la voz cuando lo sacas de sus casillas, sonríe de manera inmediata al imaginar la contrariedad que debió dibujarse en su rostro— intenta aclarar la voz pues sabe bien que su amigo procederá a realizar un perfil.

—Te escuchas mal

—Estoy mal, no puedo…

—Tomate tu tiempo chico bonito pero no demasiado, este tipo es listo, necesitamos al mejor para detenerlo y ese, te guste o no, eres tú —apelar a su vanidad es un buen instrumento, no así la cabeza y la nula visibilidad se trasforman en un tormento, arrastra los pies fuera de la cama y se golpea con el filo de una cómoda. —¡Maldición!—

—¿Tengo que ir para allá?

—No, mejor inventa algo bueno para Hotch, cuando consiga arreglar esto los alcanzo

—Entendido —la llamada se corta en este punto, él arroja el celular sabrá el señor donde y procede una vez más a tirar de sus cabellos con algo parecido a la desesperación— el niño de sus sueños se parecía tanto a Henry que en verdad le ha congelado el alma, quiere llamar a su ahijado, ni Will o JJ tendrían problema con eso pero se resiste a hacerlo básicamente porque no tiene idea ni de la hora que es, ni de donde estará el celular, se deja caer finalmente ahí donde está por el largo de la pared hasta alcanzar la alfombra persa y la dura duela.

El tacto es frío por una vez en la vida le parece que está ardiendo en llamas, no puede ser posible que esté enfermo, apenas hace unas horas estaba perfectamente bien, estudiando los expedientes, viendo las fotografías de una hilera completa de niños rubios, ojos claros, sonrisas tímidas y resplandecientes como la de él.

* * *

CONDADO DE WYANDOTTE,KANSAS CITY.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

.

.

—¿Dónde está Spence? —pregunta JJ mirando detrás de Morgan como si por algún motivo su esbelta y larguirucha figura se hubiera perdido tras él—

—Llegará mas tarde

—¿Que sabemos del secuestro? —Hotch toma la palabra mientras García actualiza la información en sus tabletas, bajo el brazo lleva un juego de folios con el nombre de Spencer Reid implícito en ellos.

—Bien, él es Michael Bane —comienza la analista— 10 años, fue sustraído de su casa en presencia de sus padres ambos muertos, ofrecieron resistencia hasta el último segundo

—Ese modo de actuar es nuevo —apuntó inmediatamente Rossi, el resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo—

—Su perfil no había mostrado esa clase de audacia hasta ahora —reconoció Blake—

—Significa que se deteriora, nos quedamos sin tiempo, Morgan ¿Tienes el perfil? —Hotch evaluó al moreno con la mirada— el perfil lo iba a preparar Reid pero en vista de que parecían ocultar algo, tendría que hacerlo él.

—Se trata de un hombre… —el celular de Morgan comenzó a timbrar, nervioso por su compañero lo tomo inmediatamente y se apresuró a contestar.

—Dímelo ahora —Spencer sonrió otra vez— seguía donde estaba, tumbado en el piso aunque la visión afortunadamente había pasado de nubarrones negros a puntos blancos y destellos de auténtica luz, cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo, fue un pandemonio arrastrarse hasta el celular y marcar su número—

—Tengo un perfil si es que aún interesa

—Sabes que sí —Morgan conecta el altavoz y pronto se escucha clara y fuerte la voz de Reid.

—Caucásico entre los 50 y 60 años

—Imposible —remarca Rossi—acaba de abatir a los padres de este pobre chico, un hombre fornido de cuarenta años y una mujer madura de treinta y siete

—Significa que estoy en lo cierto, los atacó cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no es cierto?

—Cómo sabes…—comenzó Blake pero un gesto de Hotch la obligó a callar—

—Si estoy en lo cierto debe ser un adulto mayor pero con una excelente condición física, siempre ha trabajado en el campo, acostumbrado a fabricar sus propias armas, cosechar su comida, curtir sus prendas, sabe como someter a su presa y cuando la atrapa, la trata peor que a un…—la imagen de sus sueños regresó a sus memorias por un momento perdió la concentración y su respiración se agitó—…lo siento, los tiene en una especie de jaula para animales grandes, sobre algo parecido a la paja o el heno, había residuos orgánicos entre sus ropas, según el informe forense que pueden dar fe de ello, inmoviliza sus cuerpos con cadenas reforzadas, eso es consistente con las marcas halladas en torno a muñecas, tobillos y espalda, las cadenas son pesadas para un niño de esa edad a algunos les rompió los huesos en el simple acto de atar sus brazos y piernas hacia atrás, en cuanto a su conducta… —la voz del perfilador una vez más se ausentó, la mente volvió a mostrarle escenas aterradoras protagonizadas por el niño rubio de ojos celestes apretó los puños, presionó el celular contra su rostro y dejo escapar un doloroso jadeo del que todos fueron testigos pero ninguno habló— entre más se resisten más lo disfruta, entre más suplican más los tortura, entre menos…

—Con eso es suficiente Spence —cortó Morgan pues era bastante evidente que el perfil lo había comenzado a alterar, su respiración se había agitado y la voz quebrado—

—Morgan, no; si no suplican o piden piedad por sus vidas ese hombre, él los matará —ese comentario caló profundo en JJ, un niño pequeño eventualmente se cansaría de llorar, lo vencería el sueño, el hambre o peor aún, el miedo—

—Lo encontraremos Spence ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —la llamada se cortó y ahora Derek tuvo que enfrentar la adusta mirada de Hotch

—Por qué no está aquí

—¿A caso no es obvio? Dijo que se sentía mal

—Mal cómo

—Hotch, no me obligues…

—Este equipo funciona debido a la confianza que hay entre todos, eso significa que ninguno guarda secretos, en especial si se trata de…

—Creo que tuvo otro episodio —la mirada de los agentes excepto Blake pareció por un momento dolosa y distante, la analista necesitaba saber más, también era parte del equipo y sobre todo consideraba a Reid como su amigo—

—¿Qué significa eso? —insistió en saber Alex— sus compañeros la evadieron, no obstante Hotch acababa de hablar de secretos y ella no iba a dejar que salieran de la oficina sin terminar de explicarse.

—La madre de Reid es esquizofrénica paranoide —comenzó a explicar Morgan— hace algunos años, en un caso similar a este que involucraba a un niño pequeño Spencer tuvo un episodio, dolores de cabeza que lo obligaban a yacer dormido y de alguna manera que aún no me explico, esa condición le ayudó a conectar con el ignoto, acabas de oírlo por ti misma, visualiza detalles que ninguno de nosotros habría captado, es decir, todos leímos la autopsia, vimos las fotografías pero ni siquiera el forense había logrado determinar que esas fracturas eran consistentes con la retención de sus cuerpos con una cadena.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó satisfecha, no quería involucrarse de más en el pasado de sus colegas, si decidían confiar en ella y compartir sus secretos debían hacerlo voluntariamente y no como consecuencia de un caso—

—No lo sé, como dije, eso pasó hace años, hasta donde tenía entendido se hizo todos los estudios pertinentes y su salud estaba bien

—Dejemos que se cuide solo —interrumpió Hotch— ahora hay que movernos con lo que tenemos, García

—Siguiendo ese perfil será prácticamente imposible para mi…

—Nadie puede vivir totalmente aislado de la tecnología, debe tener algo, lo que sea y es nuestro deber encontrarlo, Morgan y JJ vayan a la escena del crimen, Blake a la morgue, los cuerpos de los padres deben decirnos algo, Rossi, tu y yo iremos al municipio a ver que pueden decirnos sobre alguien que encaje en ese perfil

—Su zona de desecho también se está reduciendo —pronunció Morgan, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención al inmenso mapa donde Spencer había estado trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche—

—¿A caso no duerme? —cuestionó Blake, aunque ahora mucho más preocupada que consternada—

—Solo cuando lo obligo —contestó Morgan— lo llevé a su habitación sobre las 2:00 am a los padres los asesinaron en ese intervalo de tiempo, según el informe entre la 1:00 y las 3:00 de la mañana, nosotros llegamos aquí a las 5:00, lo que sea que le esté haciendo a ese pobre niño, ya ha comenzado.

—Andando —ordenó Hotch, los agentes partieron no sin que antes el líder de la unidad le ordenara a García monitorear de vez en cuando el estado de Reid—

—Vigila su ubicación con el GPS de su celular

—¿Perdón?

—Si requiere atención médica quiero saberlo. La última vez se atendió en decenas de hospitales clandestinos para no preocuparnos y eso no va a suceder otra vez. Recibirá la atención medica que todos los recursos de esta oficina puedan pagar, ¿quedo claro?

—Entendido.

* * *

HOTEL CHELSEA, HABITACION 204

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

.

.

El cuerpo pesado, la cabeza vacía, nauseas en la boca del estómago y un sabor amargo en los labios, estuvo vomitando durante un rato, la alfombra era un asco aunque al menos ya podía ver las palmas de sus manos y también los detalles de la habitación, justo como la había dejado.

Sintió pena de sí mismo, recordando eventos vergonzosos en casa de su madre, donde volvía de la escuela para encontrarla sucia y a veces herida. Se le partía el corazón solo de verla, gracias a Dios que no había nadie que pudiera verlo a él, reunió un poco de fuerza interna, quizá se había desmayado porque no lograba recordar cuando fue la ultima vez o que fue lo que comió. Un café con dos rosquillas en la mañana y luego un emparedado de queso que JJ dijo ser descremado pero que en realidad resultó ser deslactosado, su estómago protestó al recordar eso, la cosa mas insípida del mundo y aún así agradecía el gesto.

Se levantó con un poco de torpeza ahora, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, lavó su cara, se deshizo de la camisa y la arrojó a la basura, los pantalones parecían limpios, gracias al cielo por eso, se colocó otra camisa de mangas largas, no le gustaba sentir la piel expuesta, luego buscó entre sus cosas, había obsequios de navidad que hoy día 16 de febrero ni siquiera había usado, no porque no le interesara hacerlo, sino porque de momento no le parecía estrictamente necesario, removió entre ellos, una loción por parte de Derek junto con una nota que decía "mátalas campeón" un libro firmado por Rossi, una corbata de un color imposible por parte de Hotch, esa debió escogerla Jack, luego tenía un juego japonés de sudoku, vaya Blake ponía atención a los detalles, por último estaba lo que en realidad le importaba el obsequio de García, no podía creer lo insistente que era su especialista en informática pero por sexto año consecutivo insistió en regalarle una Tablet, las otras cinco las había rechazado pero esta vez aceptó el regalo.

Le tomo dos minutos leer las instrucciones y otros quince entenderse con el aparato y dar de alta su perfil como usuario, estaba por terminar cuando recibió una nueva llamada de la BAU

—¿Tienen algo?

—Problemas por montones pero como estás tú —quiso saber Derek a lo que todos asintieron discretamente desde su posición—

—Tengo algo para lo que tal vez sería mejor que te sentaras

—¿De qué estás…

—Morgan…—Derek se pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo y como si estuviera ahí y no al otro lado del teléfono obedeció a su amigo, arrastró una silla y se sentó—

—Bien ya estoy sentando, dime de una vez que es lo que tienes —su voz sonaba nerviosa, a sus espaldas el resto de agentes ya comenzaba a ser presa de cierto temor—

—Tengo una tableta electrónica a la que podrías enviarme los mapas para cerrar un poco más el área de búsqueda del...

—¡Una tableta! —el moreno saltó de su asiento— Spencer soltó una risita, le encantaba hacer eso con Morgan, claro está, cada vez que podía— ¡Tú! pequeño gusano de biblioteca, cuando te tenga aquí voy a poner mis manos en…

—Los cuerpos no tenían evidencia que conectara con el ignoto ¿cierto?

—Correcto, Blake dice que el forense no encontró nada, los molieron a golpes pero debió usar guantes de corte industrial o

—Para trabajar en el campo

—Escucha sé que estás totalmente seguro de eso pero estamos en Kansas City ¿quieres mencionar una sola región del estado que no encuadre con la descripción que nos diste? no tenemos tiempo Reid, a Joshua Mathew lo asesinó en dieciséis horas, este chico lleva perdido cerca de catorce.

—¿Tanto tiempo dormí?

—Hemos peinado las zonas que marcaste en el mapa

—Él ya pasó por ahí no volverá a hacerlo, no es del tipo que regresa al lugar a revivir la gloria, es del tipo que secuestra una y otra vez para hacerlo

—¿Entonces?

—Las marqué porque creo que esa zona es especial para él, los secuestró en lugares diversos pero todos los restos terminaron ahí en el municipio de Fairmount colindando con el lago, separados por distancias que van de los 200 hasta los 800 metros y si no lo atrapamos en el proceso es bastante probable que podamos cercarlo en el acto de…deshacerse del cuerpo —a ninguno de ellos les gustó como sonaba eso, en la estación de policía tenían decenas de hombres que encuadraban en el perfil, aislados, longevos y sumamente meticulosos en sus procesos, gente de vida silvestre pero con un historial tan limpio como sus zapatos, la comunidad en general era extremadamente pacífica hasta hace cinco días que desapareció el segundo niño y apareció el primer cuerpo.

—Esto no esta funcionando Reid, te necesito aquí, a ti y a tu brillante…

—¿Que había con las ropas?

—¿Perdón?

—Anoté algo en mi cerebro con relación a las ropas

—A todos los niños los cambiaron de ropas, ¿es eso a lo que te refieres? —contestó JJ— Spencer se reprendió internamente ¿por qué no recordaba eso?

—¿Lo anotaron en el informe?

—No, se pasó por alto ya que los oficiales encargados del caso no lo consideraron relevante

—¿Puedo saber que ropas les puso?

—García —ordenó Hotch—

—De inmediato —la especialista se apresuró a enviar las fotos a su celular—

—¡No puede ser…

El cerebro de Reid trabajaba como una locomotora entre más leña echaran en su hoguera más rápido avanzaba de modo que comenzó a realizar conexiones y a remontarse a casos anteriormente abiertos, cerrados, no conclusos o simplemente abandonados, 1993 apareció entonces como un titular de primera plana, la cabeza volvió a estallarle, dejó escapar un doloroso gemido seguido de una poderosa afirmación.

—Sé quién es… —tanto los oficiales como los agentes guardaron silencio esperando una confirmación— 1993, Las Vegas, Un chico llamado Peter Green desapareció de su casa, sus padres no lo reportaron a la policía eran una pareja de drogadictos y tampoco se destacaba en la escuela por lo que su ausencia durante cinco días no llamó la atención hasta que su cuerpo finalmente apareció. En un jardín público boca abajo, vestía el mismo pantalón azul con camisa a rayas y zapatos rojos. Sus padres al identificarlo no supieron decir si fue así como se fue a dormir.

—Spencer...

—Peter no tenía esas ropas…

—Un segundo —trató de intervenir Rossi pero Spencer seguía en su relato— …eran pobres como nosotros, le vi el mismo pantalón durante todo el año hasta ese día en que….

—Por Dios —comentó Blake llevándose las manos al rostro—

—Solo yo noté su ausencia, tenía ocho años cuando llegué al quinto grado nadie más que él me quiso hacer caso, sus padres no lo querían pero ellos no pudieron hacerlo, eran jóvenes y adictos, yo no lo entendía entonces pero la saña con que lastimaron con su cuerpo…

—¡Reid Basta!

—Punciones, había punciones en sus brazos…

—Reid, concéntrate en mi voz —pidió Morgan— piensa en una sola cosa, llegaste a ver al ignoto hace 22 años ¿crees que lograste ver al ignoto?

—Fue después de Tom Harris

—Harris está muerto, concéntrate en esto

—¡No, no puedo hacerlo! —la llamada se cortó, Morgan volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y el resto de ellos hizo lo posible por disimular el horror que aquella revelación había producido en su interior—

—Bien —prosiguió Rossi— Debe haber relación entre su escena del crimen y esta, probablemente hubo mas homicidios en 1993 pero por alguna razón Reid ya no se enteró.

—Era solo un niño —atacó JJ—

—Con memoria fotográfica, retuvo esa escena del crimen durante 22 años, necesito saber por qué la recordó ahora.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso —comentó García— tengo reportes de cientos de niños desaparecidos en Las Vegas en 1993

—¿En que fecha está Green? —preguntó Hotch—

—17 de agosto

—Parte de ahí, abre un rango de búsqueda de dos a seis meses

—Un segundo…No, no es cierto —García seguía haciendo su magia abriendo y cerrando ventanas desde su flamante computadora portátil, ahí frente a sus gafas tenía un expediente de desapariciones donde figuraba el nombre de Spencer Reid

—Él está en la lista —mencionó con voz quebrada y horrorizada— reportado como desaparecido en la segunda semana del mes de septiembre de 1993, ocho años, estatura promedio, cabellos cortos, delgadez extrema —no puedo con esto— la escuela levantó el reporte ya que sus padres no dieron seguimiento alguno, en esa época William Reid estaba de viaje por Europa y su madre retiró la orden de desaparición argumentando que su hijo estaba en casa, servicios sociales aseguró que no era así, sin embargo…

—La policía retiró el reporte y no hizo nada —concluyó Hotch totalmente encolerizado—

—Este ignoto no puede ser el mismo, no sigue el mismo patrón —comentó Morgan— por lo que sabemos el de hace 22 años se enfocaba en chicos que nadie echaría de menos, ese era su sello, el de ahora ha secuestrado chicos de clase media pero de vecindarios buenos, sus padres reportaron la ausencia a la primera hora de la mañana y en cuanto al ultimo, perdieron sus vidas al intentar protegerlo.

—Puede que se trate de un imitador —sugirió JJ—

—Con ese nivel de detalle, lo dudo —prosiguió Blake— Spencer parece recordar cada herida infringida a esos niños y si lo sabe es porque él…

—Distraernos con eso no va a ayudar en nada —frenó Morgan— hay un niño sufriendo ese maldito tormento, queda menos de una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos para hallarlo

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? —retó Blake—

—Tenemos un perfil

—Y un condado entero que encaja en el

—Tal vez por eso salió de Las Vegas, para fundirse en una región que le resulta mucho más cómoda

—Yo no creo eso…—comentó Rossi— él ya había dejado a un lado la diatriba entre Morgan, Blake y Jareau y había regresado a examinar los expedientes, las fotos de cada escena del crimen, las mismas poses, las mismas heridas pero algo no encajaba bien. —No es el mismo, JJ está en lo cierto, nos enfrentamos a un imitador.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —preguntó Hotch—

—Porque está enviando un mensaje, uno que solo notaría él…—habiendo conseguido la atención de todos procedió a colocar las fotografías de los cuerpos junto a los expedientes médicos, las heridas estaban donde debían estar pero eran superficiales, no los tuvieron en cautiverio, al menos no como animales, la muerte se produjo por asfixia y no por hemorragia interna como supuso debió suceder en el caso de Peter Green.

—De hecho así fue —confirmó García— costillas rotas, brazos y piernas prácticamente arrancados del torso, Dios...

—No fue el mismo, pero conoce lo suficiente del caso como para mostrarnos lo que Reid necesitaba ver —concluyó Rossi—

—¿Entonces está detrás de él? —inquirió Blake—

—Posiblemente

—Lo haga o no, eso no nos ayuda a encontrar al chico —agregó Morgan—

—Spencer ya nos dijo como, Hotch lo sabe pero como buen líder aún no quiere aceptarlo

—¿De que estás hablando, si saben como hallarlo entonces…

—La única forma de hacerlo es atraparlo cuando deseche el cuerpo, la zona que marco Reid, hay que delimitarla aún más, solo tendremos una oportunidad y como bien dijiste el tiempo se acaba. —Morgan apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, luego soltó una maldición seguida de un golpe directo contra la pared, JJ se encerró en si misma, sintiendo un terrible dolor y frustración indecibles, acababan de entregar a un niño a los horribles designios del ignoto.

—No es posible que esto sea lo único que podamos hacer —apuntó Blake—

—Llegamos tarde, el condado es pequeño, JJ está en lo cierto se trasladó aquí porque sabía que no podríamos hacerlo, conoce la zona, nosotros no y la policía de aquí parece mucho más cómoda enterrando cuerpos que averiguando cómo y por qué fue que murieron

—¡Entonces es un juego! —gritó Morgan totalmente fuera de sus casillas—

—Para el ignoto lo es y lo está ganando, ya puso en jaque a Reid

—Pues no es el único con trucos —argumentó García— ella ya había cargado los mapas en su computadora y trazado la ruta que hasta ahora parecía haber seguido el ignoto, luego corrió un programa de probabilidades basándose en la topología de la región, Reid le había comentado una vez que era así como lo hacía, aunque claro esta el pequeño genio incluía factores humanos para los que ella no estaba ni remotamente preparada, cosas como, conocer al sospechoso en un nivel tan íntimo que pudieras determinar que tan posible era que cambiara o no de opinión.

—Según mi bebé tengo dos zonas probables de desecho…—esa palabra le dejó un mal sabor de boca, una criatura inocente sería despojada ahí como costal de basura, pero era ese niño o Spencer Reid—

—¿Segura de eso nena? —preguntó Derek— García volvió a correr el programa y repasar en su cabeza todos los casos que hasta ahora habían resuelto.

Conocía a los monstruos, podía verlos cada vez que cruzaba la acera o compraba un café en la tienda, las mentes de las personas tenían la capacidad de desarrollar multitud de escenarios como confrontación a lo que sucedía en el día a día; ella misma en alguna ocasión los había elaborado, cuando murieron sus padres nada quería más que hallar al culpable y cortarlo en pedazos pero claro está, ella era una buena persona, este degenerado no, podía pensar en mil formas horribles de romperle los huesos a un niño y lo haría, pasó saliva por la seca garganta, como había apuntado Rossi, solo tenían una oportunidad de atraparlo, la policía ya estaba a la idea de que tendrían otro asesinato y como medida preventiva impusieron un toque de queda, las escuelas se cerraron y los padres no sacarían a sus hijos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Dependía de una simple elección, una para la que no tenía la capacidad, ni el coraje de decisión.

—No, yo…

—Spence quería que le enviaras los mapas

—¿No ha sufrido suficiente con esto? —preguntó JJ—

—Será peor si no lo atrapamos —declaró Hotch— García asintió y envió los mapas a la dirección electrónica que la BAU tenía asignada para Spencer Reid, la confirmación de recibido llegó en dos segundos—

—Creo que está en linea

—¿Spence? —llamó Morgan intentando establecer una video conferencia que el otro acepto pero bloqueando su cámara—

—Lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea que me vean ahora —su voz seguía sonando extraña, rota y desalmada, JJ se envolvió con los brazos, Blake desvió la mirada y Rossi se concentró en los malditos mapas—

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo García, basado en tus deducciones te acercaste bastante a lo que yo había supuesto

—¿Puedes decirnos exactamente a donde llegará? —Spence no sonrió ahora pero sintió cierto alivio al escuchar la voz de Morgan— era el típico bravucón de las escuelas, no dudaba que alguien como él habría participado en su humillación publica pero aún así lo quería, sentía una gran admiración y respeto por él, porque sabía que a pesar de la imagen que ofrecía a los demás, él jamás habría sido partícipe de ello.

Si Morgan y Reid hubieran convergido en la misma escuela, al momento de su captura a manos de todo el equipo de fútbol americano, Derek los habría detenido, él estaba seguro de eso y por eso es que constantemente cedía ante él y revelaba cosas oscuras y vergonzosas de su pasado, cosas que no le diría ni a su psiquiatra. —sonrió con pesar y volvió a concentrarse en el caso, cerrando los ojos y rememorando toda la información que tenía— recordó al niño del sueño que ya no se parecía a Henry sino a Pet, era su único amigo de la tierna infancia y tras su muerte perdió todo interés en el contacto humano.

Perder personas dolía demasiado, no tenía intención alguna de revivir ese duelo pero no era el momento, ni el lugar de pensar en eso, necesitaba ver a través del ignoto, caminar sobre sus pasos y prontamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió el peso muerto de Michael Bane sobre los brazos, se vio a si mismo como alguien más adentrándose en la noche, el aire frío cortando el rostro, la respiración controlada, los pasos sigilosos, amplios y distantes, se movía con la gracia de un cazador experto, seguía una ruta específica, pasando por las tres anteriores víctimas, Bane era el cuarto, —Pet murió en el quinto grado— tenían que ser cinco. Debían serlo porque la invitación del ignoto era para él y su mayor tragedia sucedió en el quinto grado. Lo de la secundaria a los 12 años era un juego de niños comparado con lo que tuvo que enfrentar a la tierna edad de... —basta— reprimió el recuerdo y volvió al ignoto, ya habían llegado a su destino, depositó al niño sobre la tierra firme, boca abajo, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, contempló el pantalón azul, la camisa a rayas y los zapatos rojos, los hematomas en el rostro, los cabellos sueltos y después tomó la pala.

—Irá por la segunda ruta —confirmó a sus amigos— 500 metros hacia el norte desde el lugar donde encontraron al último niño

—Gra..—Reid cortó el enlace y regreso a la actividad de envolver su cuerpo con piernas y brazos— tenían que atraparlo, tenían que hacerlo, él tenía que verlo, volver a verlo y terminar con esto.

Su cuerpo tembló entero, sus ojos lloraron, su pecho ardió, sintió como si de pronto estuviera muriendo pero no era cierto.

Lo verdaderamente triste y cruel en este momento, es que no estaba muriendo.

* * *

LÍMITE DE FAIRMOUNT,

KANSAS CITY 19:00 HRS

.

.

Francis White avanzó con paso firme y seguro una vez colocada su preciada carga en la espalda, tenía la vaga impresión de estar siendo observado pero no quería emocionarse de más, esta era la mejor parte del juego, la que le había prometido el Señor D cuando se conocieron años atrás en la estatal, presos por diferentes cargos; él por pederastia, sentía un insano placer al observar y fotografiar niños pequeños, nunca los tocaba, le gustaban más conservarlos así, preciosos y asexuados en sus íntimos recuerdos pero el Señor D no era así, a él le gustaban los chicos eso era cierto pero también le gustaban la sangre y los huesos.

Compartieron historias con el pasar de los meses como es natural, ambos participaron en la armada, disfrutaban de la cacería y no solo la humana, divorciados, sin hijos, trabajos comunes, nada llamativos y por último y no menos importante, ambos consideraban que los ojos azules y cabellos dorados eran lo mas encantador que se pudiera observar —oh si no lo sabía él— la forma en que los cabellos podían adquirir matices platinados o cobrizos dependiendo de la luz apropiada y sus mejillas rosadas, la piel pálida como el alabastro y ese par de ojos pequeñitos y transparentes como cristales, Francis observó a la presa, jamás se le habría ocurrido tocar a un niño de no ser por las ideas de D, le hablo de uno especial para él, lo había estado siguiendo a través de los años, observando a distancia, el caso típico: Un padre ausente, una madre enferma pero había algo más en él: una audacia e inteligencia únicas, ya lo había puesto a prueba con anterioridad, jugaba con él al ponerse la tarde, su madre lo dejaba entrar en la casa, decía que era el encargado de la luz o del cable, cualquier cosa podía funcionar pues la señora estaba tocada y entonces podía tener acceso a él.

Horas enteras de diversión cuando le ponía en frente algún caramelo o libro, su favorito era "Buscando a Waldo" ese simpático personaje de pantalones azules y camisa a rayas. Sin importar el nivel de dificultad del libro, siempre terminaba encontrando a Waldo y así fue como a D se le ocurrió —¿Te gustaría verlo en persona amigo?— con esa frase inicio el juego y con esta otra acababa.

Tan pronto como dejo al chico boca abajo, acomodando su cuerpo al igual que los otros y tomó la pala escucho sus voces firmes y directas.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Levante las manos! —él no quería hacerlo, aún faltaba la ultima pieza, un detalle mínimo y encantador, el quinto niño del juego y la buscó con los ojos, ella estaba ahí, tal y como D se la había descrito la madre del niño. Jennifer Jareau, sonrió al reconocerla, la mujer lo notó su cuerpo tembló de la cabeza a los pies y le apunto a severidad con su arma. —los ojos— Henry había heredado el color de sus ojos y del cabello ni se diga, Francis comenzó reír a medida que hacía lo que los demás le ordenaban.

—¡De rodillas! —Morgan fue directo al ignoto, Blake le apuntaba junto a Jareau pero por alguna razón Rossi se había congelado en su sitio, él y Hotch tuvieron el mismo presentimiento, los ojos de JJ comenzaron a llorar al tiempo que Morgan hacía ademán de someter al ignoto —¡Deja de mirarla así maldito enfermo! —un golpe directo al estómago, Francis se dobló del dolor y acto seguido terminó su jugada.

—Es idéntico a ti… —Jennifer soltó su arma y en su lugar tomo el celular en manos, comenzó a llamar a Will, la llamada no entraba, no contestaba, Blake gritó algo a sus espaldas, ella no entendía que, luego escuchó un disparo y se dejó caer aterrorizada al mismo tiempo que Francis White se despedía de este mundo.

—Contesta por favor Will, contesta por favor…—el rostro bañado en llanto, el celular bailando entre sus manos, Hotch hizo otra llamada al departamento de policía de DC y Rossi se comunicó con García, esta última consiguió la información en menos de dos minutos.

William fue abatido de un disparo en el portal de su casa y no había rastro alguno del niño.

.

.

* * *

…Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Saludos! Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer sus comentarios y rogar al cielo que este capítulo no les resulte demasiado confuso, aunque si es así pueden preguntar lo que quieran con toda confianza. Mi caótica mente y yo responderemos a la mayor brevedad posible. Dicho lo anterior, ahora sí. A leer._

_._

_._

* * *

**The Past II**

* * *

.

.

El sonido de la detonación encumbrando dentro de la habitación, un impacto detrás de otro fragmentos diseminados, una figura contorsionada en un rictus de absoluto dolor, labios abiertos, voz desgarrada y un grito que pudiera considerarse sordo, debido a que no había otra figura más que él que pudiera escucharlo.

Spencer se dejó caer al vacío, derrotado, trastornado, toda su exquisita sustancia dejo de existir en el instante mismo que tomó el arma; fuera de la habitación el personal de seguridad del hotel arremetía contra la puerta. Dos minutos con cinco segundos pueden parecer horas si te encuentras inmerso en tus más oscuros e ínfimos pensamientos.

Cuando la puerta cedió no era solo el personal de seguridad quien avanzaba con paso inseguro, Derek miró a ambos lados de izquierda a derecha, la oscuridad de la alcoba le pareció aterradora así como el estado de la misma, las sábanas en el piso, la ropa hecha jirones, un camino de algo parecido al vómito y la sangre le hicieron estremecer por dentro, algunos pasos por delante Blake ya había guardado el arma, entraba en el cuarto de baño y por un segundo él se temió lo peor, no estaba preparado para ver el cuerpo de su amigo como años atrás viera el de su padre, muerto de un solo disparo.

_Todo menos eso chico bonito; por favor, tú no me puedes hacer eso._

Y no lo hizo.

Blake estaba junto a Spencer que parecía inmerso en un profundo estado de shock, las manos agarrotadas en torno al arma, el cuerpo contorsionado, el cartucho vacío según pudo suponer por el número de impactos contra la pared y el espejo del baño. Se había disparado a sí mismo, sí; pero gracias a Dios lo había hecho a través del espejo.

—Spencer, mírame soy yo… —Blake intentaba quitarle el arma hablándole con dulzura, estrechándolo con los brazos y cuando lo logro todo su cuerpo tembló, como si se tratara de un niño se aferró a ella que contrario de sus deseos no era la mujer que veía, si no su madre.

Spencer Reid vio a su madre en Alex Blake y se aferró a ella. Lloró desconsoladamente hasta que Derek Morgan se vio obligado a sacarlos a todos de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para darles un poco más de intimidad, sabía que Spence le confiaba cosas pero se guardaba las más vergonzosas para el interior como en aquella ocasión que lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos pese a lo preocupado que estaba para que no tuviera que contemplar su cuerpo desnudo mientras lo descontaminaban. _—Por que era solo eso, ¿cierto?—_ le avergonzaba que lo viera desnudo por no querer parecer mucho más débil de lo que suponía que era y no porque tuviera algo que ocultar.

No había marcas en su cuerpo, no había evidencia de cautiverio en torno a sus muñecas y tobillos, _¿No es cierto?_ —repasó en su memoria todo lo que sabía sobre la admisión de Spencer en el FBI y no tenía nada— recomendado por Jason Gideon, no había pasado los exámenes físicos ni de manejo de armas, todo lo que tenía para defenderse era su amplio historial académico y el hecho de que era un jodido genio y aprendía rápido.

Derek se quedó sin aliento parado ahí donde estaba, el chaleco anti balas de pronto le pareció demasiado pesado para él y la situación rebasada, irreal, inconexa, esto no podía pasarles a ellos a su equipo de análisis conductual y sin embargo era lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó el celular en manos y llamó a García, nada podía relajarlo más en estos momentos que escuchar la voz dulce y llena de algarabía de su chica.

—Dime algo bueno hermosa…—García sonrió por lo bajo— el nudo que tenía en la garganta le había hecho imposible comunicarse con otro ser humano en dos ocasiones ya pero con Derek era distinto, no tenía miedo de llorar frente a él, así que contesto con la voz resquebrajada y el poco buen humor que le quedaba.

—No tengo nada para ti guapo, JJ y Hocth están en el hospital con William, recibió tres impactos de bala: uno en el hombro, otro en la pierna derecha y el que le está costando la vida en la boca del estómago, la casa tiene —¡Dios!— parece que un huracán arremetió en su casa, la habitación de Henry está hecha un desastre, al parecer se enfrentaron ahí, le disparo dos veces en la planta alta, luego rodaron escaleras abajo y fue ahí donde le dio el tercer disparo, después de someterlo salió con el niño, no sé decirte si Henry ofreció resistencia.

JJ dice que en repetidas ocasiones le comentó que en casos así lo mejor que podía hacer era no resistirse, por su bien espero que no lo hiciera _¿Crees que lo hizo?_ Henry tiene solamente ocho años —Hay no— es la misma edad que tenía… _¿Cómo está Spencer?_ —su especialista en sistemas tenía una manera curiosa de enredar sus ideas cuando estaba totalmente atemorizada y ahora fue su turno de suspirar, torcer el ceño y enfrentar la realidad.

—Honestamente muñeca, no lo sé —Morgan cerró los ojos recordando los eventos de hacía tan solo 45 minutos.

Seguían en la zona de desecho, el ignoto acababa de dispararse aterrorizando a todo el mundo y en específico a él pues de todas las formas horribles que se le ocurrían para morir la No.1 tenía que ser esta: morir a manos de un ignoto y no uno cualquiera, sino un maldito degenerado como aquel que durante años lo había torturado.

Cuando los humores se hubieron calmado y al fin consiguió quitárselo de encima descubrió que todo a su alrededor no había hecho más que empeorar, Rossi tenía confirmación de que Henry había sido raptado y por su parte Hotch tenía una llamada del hotel de paso.

—Hubo disparos en la habitación de Spencer —un silencio sepulcral prosiguió a ello, no podía ser el ignoto ya que el perfil únicamente había mostrado a dos y tres individuos sería demasiado, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, no estaban solos en esto, aún tenían que rendir cuentas al departamento de justicia de Kansas por muy ineficiente y poco cooperativo que se hubiera mostrado para con ellos, el caso tenía que ser cerrado y no querían ni pensar en cómo tomarían las autoridades el hecho de que todo este asunto se hubiera tratado de una maldita y muy específica trampa.

Rossi asumió el mando, repartió obligaciones, Hotch y JJ volverían a Virginia, él iría al departamento de justicia junto con García para cerrar el caso y por ultimo lo envío junto con Blake de regreso al hotel.

—No pienses ni por un segundo en lo peor Morgan, tú lo conoces mejor que eso, es un muchacho perturbado pero quiero pensar que todos estos años han servido para algo, él ya no está solo como se consideraba años atrás tras la partida de Gideon, consiguió superar lo de Tobias Hankel, la pérdida Maeve Donovan y seguro como el infierno que conseguirá superar esto, enfócate en eso y ve a ver que es lo que pasa.

Él asintió de manera automática como solía hacer en el pasado cada vez que un oficial de mayor rango le ordenaba algo, tenía que hacerlo por su amigo, por su equipo y también porque era lo necesario, al igual que esto.

—Escucha preciosa, hay un motivo por el que te llamé

—Ya decía yo que no era por el candor de mi voz —Morgan sonrió dolorosamente, esto les afectaría a ambos pero necesitaba saberlo—

—¿Conoces sus expedientes médicos, alguna vez los has visto? —García negó mientras miraba a sus costados, Rossi seguía enfrascado en alguna pelea gubernamental de papeleos y demostración de quien la tenía más grande si los federales o los locales, así que entro en la base central de datos del FBI y colocó el nombre de Spencer Reíd— había información de base: tipo sanguíneo, peso, estatura, alergias y claro esta, el lamentable estado de su madre pero no estaba registrado su percance al recibir un disparo en la pierna, su leve incursión en las drogas, ni tampoco los exámenes médicos que aseguro haberse hecho para tratar los dolores de cabeza.

—Esto es extraño

—¿A que te refieres bebé?

—No hay un solo registro actual de su estado médico, es decir, aparecen las menciones pero son solo eso, nada de expedientes médicos, radiografías o fotografías, si lo comparo con tu expediente, podría hacer un calendario con las fotografías de tus tatuajes o los de Prentiss, _¿Sabes que Hotch tiene uno muy comprometedor cerca del músculo.._. —Hey, para, para, tengo la idea ¿porque no hay nada de él?

—Es lo que trato de ver —García realizó un par de movimientos sobre su flamante portátil y acto seguido se encontró con un inmenso bloqueo federal— su expediente médico está sellado

—¿Qué?—como lo oyes, su expediente y los de Blake y Rossi están sellados, aparentemente si lo solicitas puedes impedir que alguien como tu servidora se entere de cuantos lunares tienes en la espalda baja que por cierto cariño, tu tienes tres

—Y es por eso que necesitas una orden especial para meter tus narices en el mío —cortó Rossi haciendo que García se congelara en su asiento con la mirada encendida y las mejillas por igual—

—¿Terminaron de perder el tiempo? ¿Cómo está Spencer?

—Buena pregunta —contestó el moreno— volviendo a entrar en la habitación, Blake ya estaba sobre la pequeña mesa del recibidor, lo miró cansadamente, la camisa de vestir humedecida por el largo del hombro derecho y por debajo del chaleco anti balas.

—Tuve que dormirlo —comento con la mirada perdida y el gesto torturado—

—¡Dormirlo, como! —la agente únicamente levanto los hombros y dirigió la mirada hacia una jeringa al otro extremo de la mesa— la encontré en el lavabo del baño y creo que tengo ahora una buena idea de porque disparó.

—Qué estás...

—Estuvo inyectándose

—¿Y tú lo ayudaste? —atacó el moreno finalizando la llamada que sostenía con los otros dejándolos en total suspenso y temor—

—Escucha —se defendió Blake— se que tenemos diferencias, siempre las hemos tenido, pero aquí estamos de acuerdo en algo, queremos lo mejor para Spencer y si; lo inyecte para que dejara de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

—¿De qué estás…—Morgan ya no terminó su discurso puesto que Blake volvió a hacer hincapié en los detalles de la habitación, el vómito, la sangre, las ropas hechas jirones, no podía ser cierto ¡No podía!

—¡Spencer no es un maldito adicto con manías auto destructivas!

—¿Y por qué traía esto? encontré todo lo necesario para preparar un coctel de heroína y antes de que lo pienses la respuesta es no; no le provoqué una sobredosis, solamente le administré lo necesario para dormirlo

—¡El no…

—¿Cuánto sabes realmente de él —cuestionó Blake mirando al moreno a los ojos, la diferencia de estaturas era notoria ahora que ella se había levantado para defender su postura que ante lo personal seguía siendo sumamente profesional—

—Yo…—Morgan volvió a pasarse las manos por el cuero cabelludo— _¿Qué sabía de Spencer?_ aparte de que era un chico tímido y retraído con enormes problemas para socializar debido a que por la enfermedad de su madre y su elevado nivel cognitivo se vio obligado a tomar decisiones de adultos desde muy temprana edad.

Todo en él era comprensible, un padre que los había abandonado, una madre enferma con episodios psicóticos desde que podía recordar, algunas veces la encontraba herida, algunas otras rehuía a él, negaba conocerlo. Negaba a su propio hijo y si era así, si en verdad era así. Diana Reid pudo entregarlo de manos abiertas al ignoto.

—Correcto —comentó Blake— esto es lo que vamos a hacer, solicité un equipo de primeros auxilios para atender sus heridas, son superficiales pero necesito que entiendas lo que estuvo haciendo aquí —Morgan asintió con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los ojos cerrados— no quería ver el cuerpo de Reid maltrecho, roto, herido, no; no era así como quería recordarlo, él siempre debía ser el chico torpe que no sabía desenfundar un arma pero que aún y con ello se había enfrentado a los malos con un maldito palo porque era lo único que en su momento llegó a tener a la mano.

Esa era la imagen que quería proteger de él, la del chico que entre lágrimas confesó haber sufrido toda clase de abuso por parte de los bravucones de la escuela y que había encontrado al amor de su vida de una manera que solo podía ser descrita como de él, entre secretos, llamadas y libros, solo él podía descubrir el corazón de una persona y abrir el propio a otra de una manera tan personal e íntima como esa. Ese era su amigo; el que se sintió traicionado cuando se le ocultó lo de la verdad sobre Prenttis, incluso más que él.

—Se auto infringió las heridas de los niños

—¿Qué? —Morgan abrió los ojos, mirando a Blake como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loca y no supiera quien era, ni lo que decía.

—Cada una de ellas, las replicó con su cinturón de cuero, la piel entorno a muñecas y tobillos quedó marcada con la hebilla, supongo que debió ayudarse con los dientes para ejercer esa cantidad de presión; no encontré el cinturón ahora que lo menciono pero si estoy en lo cierto debe estar cerca o debajo de la cama, en la espalda tiene marcas como de...

—Suficiente, Blake, basta —la agente asintió y poco después llamaron a la puerta para traer el equipo de primeros auxilios, el personal se ofreció a atenderlo pero Alex se negó, ella podía hacerlo y por respeto a Reid no quería que nadie más que ellos pudiera ver su estado—

—Iré abajo, llamaré a Hotch a ver como sigue Will

—Mejor vas solicitando nuestro traslado a Virginia, el reloj ha comenzado a correr para Henry, el ignoto quiso decirnos esto con su última víctima, no había atacado a los padres de los otros niños porque no fue necesario hasta ahora, sabía que Henry no estaría solo, ni sería vulnerable y nos preparó para eso.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí

—Lo sé —ambos se despidieron con una inclinación de rostro, antes de partir Morgan echó una mirada al cuerpo de Reid sobre la mullida cama, Blake lo acomodó boca abajo para evitar lastimar su cuerpo, justo como hiciera el ignoto con los niños…—desvió el rostro y apretó los puños, intentó no azotar la puerta al salir pero una vez afuera soltó un par de puñetazos contra la pared y las puertas contiguas.

—¡Maldición!

* * *

**…**

En el Hospital que tenían asignado para el FBI, William LaMontagne se debatía por su vida, consiguió recuperar la conciencia por espacio de algunos minutos pero a pesar de su influencia ni Hotch o JJ pudieron pasar a verlo, ella estaba al borde del paroxismo, su esposo se estaba muriendo y un maldito bastardo tenía a su único hijo.

—Tengo que hablar con Spencer —pronuncio de pronto, tan alto que no solo Hotch sino todo el personal presente la pudo escuchar— se había estado mordiendo las uñas, un nuevo hábito pensó Hotch, seguramente aprendido de Prenttis, la evaluó rápidamente con la mirada, traía las mismas ropas de anoche, el traje de comando y los cabellos apenas atados en su sencilla cola de caballo, Rossi ya les había comunicado que el caso se cerró efectivamente con la oficina de Kansas aunque, contrario de sus deseos y como ya se imaginaban tuvieron que dar aviso al director del FBI, la alarma roja ya se había desatado, todas las unidades estaban alerta por si aparecía algún reporte que pudiera involucrar a su hijo pero ya sabían que no lo habría.

El ignoto era un hombre listo, quizá demasiado para hacer lo que hizo, crear una trampa perfecta y no solo eso. Estaba más que entendido que no se tocaba el corazón cuando se trataba de asesinar niños, las imágenes de las cuatro víctimas pasaron como un carrusel frente a los ojos de JJ todos ellos encajaban con el perfil de su hijo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo apenas hacía unos meses en la fiesta de Halloween, él había querido vestirse como su padrino.

_—__Cuando sea grande, seré perfilador como tú…_—pero en lugar de ello, se había convertido en una víctima…como él— se arrebató las lágrimas del rostro lastimando su cara al hacerlo, después soltó sus cabellos y volvió a atarlos en un moño apresuradamente con la cinta de goma elástica, miró a Hotch con un gesto que no admitía réplica alguna, tenía que hablar con el único ser que aparentemente había logrado sobrevivir a ese bastardo.

—Su avión llegará en dos horas

—Tiempo suficiente para ver por mi misma la escena de...

—Cruz te quiere fuera de esto —sentenció Hotch— ella le devolvió una nueva mirada que quería decir "ni lo intentes"

—¿De verdad y qué le dijiste?

—Que te suspendiera por tiempo indefinido, así podrás seguir la investigación como víctima

—Entonces, me voy

—¿Quieres que…

—No, me las arreglaré sola —Hotch la vio partir, mientras hacía lo propio— el plan de Blake era llevar a Spencer a su casa, le hablo de las inyecciones, las heridas auto infringidas y también de las otras, las que corrían por el largo de su espalda ancha como producto de diminutos punzones que seguían un patrón específico a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ella no tenía ni la más minina idea de que pudo producirlas pero estaba bastante segura de que él tuvo que estar sometido por ellas durante un periodo de tiempo tan extenso como para que jamás se pudieran borrar.

Se reprendió internamente por no saber eso aunque justo ahora entendía, porque jamás lo había visto con prendas ligeras, siempre el pantalón y el saco a juego, camisas de mangas largas o deportivas, pero nunca jamás se había presentado en ausencia de ellas, todos pensaron que era demasiado conservador, chapado a la antigua y respetaban su posición debido a que lo único que necesitaban de él, era que usara su cerebro.

Una memoria perfecta, ser incapaz de olvidar nada, debía ser un tormento y más si se trataba de esto, llamó a Blake en lo que esperaba un nuevo reporte de Will, necesitaba saber si ya había despertado.

—Aún sigue dormido —comentó la perfiladora una vez conectara la llamada en altavoz—

—¿Segura que no lo mataste? —preguntó Derek, totalmente encolerizado— no era bueno manejando estas cosas, mucho menos cuando era él quien se consideraba a sí mismo, el guardaespaldas personal de Spencer Reid,

—Sé lo suficiente de química orgánica como para asesinar a alguien, pero te aseguro que no lo afecté

—Déjenlo en paz, maldita sea —ultimó Rossi— él ya había sido consciente de los cambios en su "patrón de sueño" el joven Reid llevaba despierto por lo menos los últimos veinte minutos y no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando por esa cabecita que Penélope García se negó a soltar, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de ella, eso ya debió notarlo, el perfume de la analista era dulce y embriagador como podría apostar que sería su anatomía.

—García, cuando llegues a tu oficina necesito que reúnas todo lo que puedas encontrar de…

—Gideon —comento Reid— con voz rasposa y de hecho lo segundo que hizo después de pronunciar su nombre fue comenzar a toser, García lo ayudó a sentarse, se llevó ambas manos a la boca del estómago, aún se sentía mareado y cuando intentó abrir los ojos lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue sisear de dolor.

—Toma esto —Derek le pasó sus lentes oscuros y Alex un vaso de agua—

—Gracias —colocó los lentes sobre su rostro, bebió un poco de agua y después procedió a realizar un segundo análisis visual, ya sabía que todos estaban alrededor de él, lo que no sabía era que le habían cambiado de ropas y eso solo podía suponer…lo peor.

—Relájate bonito, nadie vio nada, solo Blake y puedo apostar que no ve bien sin sus gafas —comentó Morgan de manera inmediata— el asintió dolorosamente, luego vio las vendas entorno a sus muñecas y por la sensación podía asegurar que tenía otro par en los tobillos, no tenía palabras para explicarse o motivos para arrepentirse, lo había estado pensando los últimos veinte minutos pero su relación con ellos tendría que esperar, ahora lo primordial y más importante tenía que ser…

—¿Ya secuestro al ultimo niño? —un estremecedor silencio siguió a ello—luego cayó en la cuenta de que una llamada de Hotch seguida de la ausencia de JJ no podía estar ni remotamente bien

—¿De qué me perdí? —Rossi aparto la vista y apretó los puños, García se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar llorar, Blake se mordió los labios y por último Morgan centró su mirada en la de él—

—Nada de esto es tu culpa

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Entiendes que nada de esto es tu culpa?

—¡No me trates como un niño! ¡Quiero saber…—el ignoto tiene a Henry— ultimó la voz de Hotch al otro lado de la línea y todo el universo de Spencer se derrumbó.

Las imágenes de todo el horror del que hasta ahora había sido testigo lo golpearon como una bofetada en el rostro, perdió el control; fue la primera vez que todos fueron testigos de ello, no era un escenario digno de admirar, porque cuando pierdes la capacidad de creer que tu puerto seguro se encuentra ahí para ti, lo pierdes todo.

Spencer gritó como cuando murió Maeve pero la sensación no era ni remotamente parecida a esta, en aquel entonces creyó que ya no podría levantarse del piso, el vacío de su corazón era tal que a pesar de conocer el proceso y tener conciencia de que lo que decía no podía tener sentido, una parte de si mismo se comenzó a preguntar _¿Cómo es que podía seguir existiendo sin corazón?_ como podía bombear sangre al cerebro, enviar impulsos eléctricos a las terminales nerviosas, sentir hambre, sueño o inclusive temor, no le quedaba nada y justo ahora que volvía a sentir que no le quedaba nada se comenzó a preguntar _¿Por que no murió hace veintidós años cuando todo esto empezó?_

* * *

**...**

_—__¿Quieres jugar un juego?_ —la voz del ignoto había madurado con el pasar de los años, pero lejos de resultar rasposa y molesta se había transformado en una de esas voces adultas poseedoras de su propia delicia y encanto, como la de los músicos de Jazz, serena, fuerte y aguardientosa.

Henry LaMontagne asintió tímidamente, siempre había querido ser como su padrino y este sujeto le acababa de decir que al fin podría serlo, solo tenía que ganarle en el juego y a él, ciertamente, le encantaba jugar.

**...**

* * *

Las imágenes se mezclaron, una detrás de otra y no lograba retener una sola de ellas, abrió los labios, volvía a estar en el piso tirando de sus cabellos como si con ello pudiera ejercer alguna especie de estímulo directo que llegara sus neuronas y le mostrara específicamente lo que quería ver, pero no era así como funcionaba. Conocía las conexiones y los procesos, Jason Gideon le había enseñado a hacerlo años atrás cuando coincidieron en esa interesante charla de análisis conductual.

_—__Tu mente es como un Palacio_

_—__Diría mas bien manicomio_

_—__Será lo que tú quieras que sea Spence…_

Comenzó a enunciar nombres de casos antiguos a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que García lloró al creer que estaba perdiendo la razón, Morgan la estrechó en un abrazo, Blake hizo lo mismo cubriéndose con sus brazos, el único que parecía entender lo que hacía era Rossi, tenía experiencia tratando con pacientes en ese estado, los había visto en la guerra, shock post traumático, seguiría así hasta que encontrara lo que quisiera recordar.

_—__Aterrizaremos en diez minutos, deben volver a sus asientos_ —anunció el piloto por medio del interfon—

—Spence…—pronunció Morgan— su chico bonito ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la vista perdida en el techo, mirando un punto muerto, las pupilas bailando en el interior de los ojos y los labios secos, rotos, seguía balbuceando en voz baja, nombres de ignotos, lo que hicieron a quién y cuando.

Lo levantó usando ambos brazos y lo acomodó en el sillón que normalmente usaban para dormir, le ajustó el cinturón a la altura de la cintura y solo entonces reaccionó.

—¡No me ates…—su voz, no parecía la suya, estaba atemorizado y eso a él en verdad le dolió—…lo haré, haré lo que quieras pero por favor, ya no me ates…—Morgan usó su tono de voz para tranquilizar a las personas, le habló en un suave barítono, cerca del oído y presionó sus manos en el interior de las suyas—

—Spence, soy yo, Derek, no voy a hacerte daño, estamos en un jet privado de la UAC, _¿recuerdas?_ vamos a aterrizar ahora y necesito ponerte el cinturón, todos nos sentaremos un momento y después podrás volver a tu…

—Pesadilla…—Morgan asintió aunque en esta ocasión no pudo reprimir una diminuta lágrima en la comisura de los ojos— ya no lo veía a él, sino al niño al que sus padres dejaron totalmente vulnerable y expuesto.

—Siempre creí que se trató de una pesadilla

—Quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo fuera

—¿Para Henry también?

—Lo encontraremos Spence —el rubio asintió y así el moreno pudo volver a su asiento— García seguía llorando, Blake intentaba forzar un gesto amable, Rossi tenía cara de querer fumarse una cajetilla entera y él todo lo que quería, era encontrar a su antiguo maestro y mentor.

Jason le dijo como crear un Palacio en su mente, aunque pensando bien, él lo veía mas bien como biblioteca, tenía una biblioteca inmensa donde almacenaba toda la información de los casos, toda la violencia que en sobradas ocasiones solo él recibía porque era el único con la capacidad de leer 20,000 palabras por minuto y había ignotos sobradamente meticulosos que generaban enciclopedias enteras donde vertían la oscuridad de sus almas y él era el único que lo sabía, tenía que saberlo para atraparlos y también para olvidar lo que años atrás le hizo, el Señor D

Sus ojos lloraron mientras el avión ejercía su suave descenso, recordó al niño del sueño que había dejado de ser su ahijado y ahora sabía que era él.

Atado de muñecas y tobillos aunque esas cadenas no cortaban su carne a D no le gustaba su sangre, ni su cuerpo, era demasiado pequeño, demasiado delgado, sumamente hermoso, eso era cierto, pero molestamente frágil e innecesario. No; las cadenas no eran para someterlo físicamente sino para aplastar su espíritu, para recordarle que había sido Diana quien estuvo de acuerdo en que se fuera con él, a un campamento según dijo.

Se lo llevó por la carretera, atravesaron el desierto…

* * *

**…**

AEROPUERTO  
VIRGINIA, MARYLAND.

.

.

JJ se blandió en duelo verbal junto con Hotch frente a cada agente federal que intentó sacarla de la sala. Sí; era una víctima y como tal no tenía derecho a interactuar con los agentes o recibir información directa referente al caso pero estaba ahí como madre y amiga, ese fue su argumento, necesitaban saber el estado de Reid y cuando lo vieron, ambos desearon no haberlo hecho, el hombre frente a sus ojos estaba enfundado en su cuerpo, pero no podía ser él.

Los ojos rojos e hinchados, la piel pálida y cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que lo hacía lucir exactamente igual que un enfermo en fase terminal, avanzaba lentamente y a la cabeza del resto, centró su mirada en ella, Jennifer Jareau tembló de la cabeza a los pies al sostener su mirada, una mirada triste y dolorosa, lo estrechó en sus brazos y fue consciente de su debilidad y delgadez extrema, vio las vendas entorno a muñecas, recordó las palabras de Hotch, él se había estado haciendo daño, castigándose por lo sucedido a los niños, a los que no pudo salvar y entre ellos, ahora se encontraba…

—Lo siento tanto —su voz apenas un susurro— debía de estarle costando un esfuerzo enorme el hablar, ella sonrió amargamente, no lo culpaba por lo sucedido, eso le pudo suceder a cualquiera, eran los gajes del oficio, los riesgos que aceptaron tan pronto firmaron el contrato para ser agentes federales de la UAC.

—No es tu culpa Spence

—¿Asesinó a Will? —ella lloró de pronto— Will estaba bien, con marcas de heridas que jamás se borrarían de su cuerpo pero gracias a Dios su condición era estable y se pondría bien

—No, Will vivirá pero ayudaría mucho que la próxima vez que despierte, sea Henry y no solo yo, quien se encuentre a su lado —Spence asintió, sintiendo una dolorosa carga en los hombros—

—Creo que puedo saber donde está _—y adivinar lo que quiere—_ pero esa ultima parte ya no la confesó

—Te ves terrible

—Es lo que piensan todos pero no lo dicen

—No quieren herirte

—Lo sé y es por eso que quizá, debería hacerlo solo —Hotch intervino entonces, no iba a dejarlo actuar solo, eso era imperativo—

—Somos un equipo, Reid

—Y como tal, necesito de todo su apoyo —Aaron lo escrutó con la mirada, se veía terrible pero decidido—

—Bien, qué necesitas

—Algo que sabes y que a ellos no les gustará

* * *

**...**

_—__¿Te gustaría ver a tu mamá?_ —Henry asintió de nuevo, extrañaba a sus padres y a su padrino, quería verlos, abrazarlos, estar con ellos pues este juego era demasiado extraño para él, consistía en encontrar a Waldo pero todas las imágenes eran reales, chicos de su edad o un poco más grandes, le dio escalofríos solo de verlos, no quería jugar a este juego. Quería regresar a su casa y jugar con sus coches y dinosaurios.

—No tardará en llegar, tu padrino sabe que solo te quedan seis horas

—¿Seis horas para qué?

Henry recordó la voz de su padre cuando le ordenó entrar bajo la cama, la oscuridad le aterraba por lo que no entró exactamente ahí, se metió en el armario, en las repisas de arriba para ser mas exactos con ayuda del bote de sus juguetes y una vez dentro cerró la puerta corrediza y dejó abierta una sola rendija, la luz del pasillo se filtraba directo hasta ahí, escuchó los ruidos del rededor, una pelea, objetos volando, él jamás había presenciado algún acto violento aunque si era consciente de que sus padres trabajaban atrapando hombres violentos, cuando escuchó el primer disparo gritó, su padre lo llamó de inmediato. —¡No salgas, Henry!— ¡No salgas! él no salió, no tanto porque se lo hubiera ordenado sino porque de pronto, todo su cuerpo se congeló, a ese disparo siguieron pasos en la alcoba, el hombre frente a él no pudo verlo pero arremetió contra todo en su habitación, la cama, los juguetes, reparó en el bote que le sirvió de escalera y entonces sonrió.

Justo como ahora, su cara reveló arrugas en torno a las comisuras de los labios, la frente y en las esquinas de los ojos, extendió una mano hacia él, la misma que empuñaba el arma y así fue que bajó.

Su madre le dijo que no debería ofrecer resistencia, de lo contrario lo lastimarían, pero al parecer su padre no creía en eso. Papá se lanzo sobre él, lo golpeo de costado pero el hombre le disparó una segunda vez, el rogó por su padre, su padre le ordenó salir de la casa y correr con los vecinos. Henry corrió, sin ser consciente de que la pelea escaleras arriba no había hecho otra cosa mas que empeorar, sus manos giraron sobre el pomo de la puerta que seguía cerrada, no tenía llaves, su padre y el hombre cayeron por el largo de la escalera y una vez ahí, le soltó el que sería el tiro de gracia.

Vio el cuerpo de su padre en un charco de sangre y por algún motivo él ya no lloró, cuando el hombre le dijo que guardara silencio lo hizo, salir de la casa por la puerta trasera y subir a su auto también.

Ahora le dio un juego nuevo de fotos, estas eran distintas, ya no pertenecían a los chicos de su vecindario, todas estaban amarillentas por el reverso y presentaban la imagen de un mismo niño, Henry no tuvo que pensar demasiado para reconocer en las fotos a su padrino.

Ese era Spencer Reid a la misma edad que él.

—Es estupendo, ¿cierto? —el joven LaMontagne tuvo que reconocerlo, su padrino y él jamás se habían parecido tanto como ahora.

* * *

**…**

DEPARTAMENTO DE SPENCER REID,  
VIRGINIA

.

.

—¡Hotch no puedes! —declaró Morgan, pero estaba bastante claro que su opinión hacía rato que dejó de importar—

—Es un adulto y quiere hacerlo

—¿A caso no entendiste nada de lo que sucedió en el hotel?

—Sé exactamente qué sucedió en el hotel, él se disparó a si mismo porque conectó con el ignoto a través de sus sueños

—Alucinaciones

—Llámalas como quieras, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es la única oportunidad que tenemos para encontrar a Henry

—¿A pesar de su seguridad? —JJ se envolvió con los brazos y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, entendía la posición de Morgan pero también la de Spencer—

Reid veía a Henry como a su propio hijo, fue así desde que se embarazó por eso lo eligió como padrino pues sabía de sobra que Spencer daría su vida, por proteger a su hijo e irremediablemente es lo que hacía.

En la habitación principal, Rossi junto con Blake preparaban una dosis de heroína, la cantidad exacta la determinó Reid, tenía que acceder al recuerdo de su secuestro, llevarlos ahí para salvar a Henry, salvar a Henry y después… —la aguja entró en el brazo izquierdo junto a las otras punciones que hacía horas que se había impuesto— la descarga llegó de inmediato, filosa, vertiginosa y letal, los recuerdos volvieron a parecer un manchón entre azul y gris frente a sus ojos hasta que lentamente lo colocaron de regreso en la jaula.

_—__¿Quieres jugar un juego? _—decía la voz del recuerdo— ¡No, no quiero! —gritó él sacando de sus casillas a Rossi y a Blake.

_—__Si no eliges a uno, te marcaré_ —¡No! Mamá, mamá! —Morgan salió de la alcoba, no podía ver esto— JJ se quedó ahí mirando la escena junto con Hotch con el rostro envuelto en llanto y las manos crispadas a la altura de la barbilla, mordiendo sus uñas con desesperación.

Spencer seguiría gritando, suplicando, hasta que la voz de Rossi lograra anteponerse a la del recuerdo, cuando por fin lograra escuchar su voz podría concentrarse en recordar cómo y por qué fue que terminó ahí.

—¡Mamá, Mamá!…_—Spencer, escúchame, escucha el sonido de mi voz—_

—¡No, mamá, mamá…Mm…Morgan! —Hotch salió de inmediato a llamar al moreno, estaba detrás de la puerta con los músculos tan tensos como la mandíbula, al verlo quiso romperle el alma a pedazos, pero se tranquilizó cuando le dijo que Spencer había pronunciado su nombre—

—Solo hablará contigo

—¡Yo no quiero que reviva eso!

—Tienes que hacerlo, solo confía en ti

—Me odiará si lo hago

—Entenderá si lo haces —Morgan maldijo una ultima vez y se encerró junto con él hasta que se lo dijo todo— tomó su mano en el interior de las suyas, la narración fue breve y concisa.

El ignoto se presentó en su casa con ropas de caza, le dijo a su madre que quería llevarlo a un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Él no quería ir pero su madre consideraba que estaba demasiado pálido y delgado, necesitaba hacer ejercicio, recibir la luz del sol así que aceptó encantada.

**...**

Subieron al auto, atravesaron el estado a medida que la luz del cielo iba pasando del azul al naranja, él se pegó a la ventana leyendo uno a uno los señalamientos de tránsito, dejaron atrás Nevada y se adentraron en el desierto, una población especialmente remota se ubicaba ahí, casas que apenas si parecían sostenerse por si mismas pero lo suficientemente alejadas unas de otras como para cometer…un homicidio.

Las patrullas se apostaron a todos lados de la construcción identificada por García como propiedad del señor Jonathan Dean, Spencer lo reconoció en la tablet aunque no hizo falta que dijera nada, tan pronto como lo vio todo su cuerpo estremeció, volvió una nueva dosis de bilis y sangre puesto que no había probado alimento en casi 48 horas y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Se aferró a ir con ellos, quería ver a su ahijado, traerlo a salvo, regresarlo a casa pero no hubo poder alguno que lo pudiera lograr, se quedó donde estaba, era lo más seguro para él y ahora mientras recordaba esos eventos, era Morgan quien hablaba.

—Lo tenemos rodeado Señor Dean, salga con las manos en alto

Era una casa amplia de dos aguas, la verja era la misma que Reid decía recordar, de alambre en forma de cruz y con una puerta que nunca se cerraba por fuera, ellos levantaron las armas, la puerta principal lentamente se abrió, JJ vio con el corazón en hilo como su hijo salía con las manos en alto y temblando como una hoja, Morgan ordenó no disparar y así ella corrió directo hacia él, lo aferro entre sus brazos, beso su frente, sus ojos y sus cabellos, el pequeño se dejó hacer suspirando a sobremanera mientras los agentes entraban a trompicones en el hogar.

No había nadie, no lo había desde hacía un par de horas.

—Mamá…

—Todo está bien cariño, ya estoy aquí

—No, mamá, él va a asesinar a mi padrino Spence

**...**

—¡FBI! —la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, Derek entró de manera inmediata en dirección de la alcoba pero solo bastaba la devastación del rededor para caer en la cuenta de que ya no lo iba a encontrar.

Sobre la cama había nuevos rastros de vómito y sangre, mas ropas diseminadas y las vendas que colocara con parsimonia y cuidado Alex Blake en torno a las muñecas de Reid.

Lo habían perdido.  
Una vez más, era él, quien lo había perdido.

.

.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Saludos! Con la parte final de esta historia nos hemos topado y solo me resta agradecer una vez más todos sus comentarios. Espero no decepcionarlos. Y si queda alguna duda sobre el desenlace de la obra, estoy a sus órdenes. Dejen un mensaje para cualquier clase de duda, queja o aclaración._

_._

_._

* * *

**THE PAST III**

* * *

.

.

.

Una llamada entrante, el sonido repitiéndose como eco al infinito, ocho pares de ojos mirando al mismo sitio, gotas de sudor, tensión que pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. A una inclinación de rostro del líder, Morgan responde la llamada.

—Oficina Federal de Análisis Conductual —silencio por espacio de algunos segundos, las terminaciones eléctricas de todos los dispositivos de rastreo funcionando, de repente, sin avisar, una suave voz es escuchada de fondo, su tono es profundo y elocuente.

—Ahora, saluda a tus camaradas —los agentes aguardan en espera de alguna señal de su amigo, al otro lado de la línea no se escucha más que un poco de ruido que prontamente es roto por el sonido cortante de un golpe en seco. A ese sonido sigue un bufido, una dolorosa exclamación como si el orador estuviera herido y es que de hecho lo está. Cada uno tiene una escena diferente en la mente, los accesorios varían dependiendo de la inventiva pero en resumidas cuentas todos saben que Spencer Reid esta atado, de piernas y manos y que el ignoto acaba de flagelar su carne con ayuda de un instrumento cortante, látigo, cuero, madera, quién sabe.

El sonido se repite consumiendo los nervios de más de uno de ellos, Morgan, Hotch y Rossi aprietan los puños a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, Prenttis, García y JJ, aguantan la respiración, Blake no deja de decirse a sí misma que debió quedarse con él en su apartamento, debió hacerlo, pero ya no tiene sentido seguir repitiéndose eso. Un último golpe y entonces la voz del torturador se repite.

—Hazlo por los viejos tiempos, despídete de tus amigos como hace un momento te despediste de tu madre —un gruñido de consternación se escucha entonces— el hombre ha presionado el punto correcto. La respiración de Spence se encuentra agitada contrario de su labia, hace un primer intento por hablar pero la voz no emana.

—Anda, chico bonito, te gusta que te digan así, ¿no es cierto? —Morgan es quién deja escapar ahora un sonido parecido al de un animal salvaje, el ignoto sonríe a sobremanera, no es un sonido audible, pero para los perfiladores es fácilmente perceptible— Spencer se retuerce contra sus ataduras y entonces presa de la ira y el desasosiego consigue que su voz se alce.

—Chicos…. —su respiración sigue siendo agitada, cada uno de ellos tensa hasta el último músculo del cuello—…cuando encuentren mi cuerpo…—García niega con el rostro y presiona sus manos a la altura de los labios, JJ tiene las manos atrapadas dentro de las Prenttis y esta última no deja de mirar el dispositivo de rastreo, la aguja sigue girando intermitentemente, la señal de la llamada rebota en todas las torres de telefonía de Virginia —…mátenlo.

El ignoto repite el ataque, una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, la voz de Spencer ya no se escucha más, está presionando los dientes negándose a implorar y para cuando más de uno de ellos se convence a sí mismo de que ya no será capaz de conservar la calma, la llamada se acaba.

García enloquece, su sofisticado equipo de cómputo no tiene nada, la señal rebotó en todas las torres, el número es desechable de modo que no tiene nada, nada, ¡NADA!

—Tranquilízate por favor, ¿quieres? —la voz de Gideon, seguida de un suave roce sobre su hombro consigue calmar sus ansias— todos se concentran en él, hallar al mentor de Reid no fue tarea fácil, más que nada porque ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de como hacerlo, salvo Rossi.

**…**

48 HORAS ANTES.

OFICINA DE LA UAC,  
QUANTICO, VIRGINIA.

.

.

Luego de recolectar evidencia, tanto en la casa del ignoto como en el departamento de Reid el equipo de la UAC se reunió en su oficina, no tenían nada que pudiera ofrecer mayor ayuda o consuelo.

La escena del secuestro era fácilmente descifrable, la puerta no fue violada desde el exterior, permanecía cerrada por adentro y esto es porque el ignoto entró por una de las ventanas grandes: escalera contra incendios, Reid solía decir que la mayoría de robos a casa habitación ocurrían por esa vía y vaya que no se equivocó.

No ofreció resistencia, no tendría por qué hacerlo. Él mismo había vaciado su arma en la habitación del hotel y su estómago repetidas ocasiones debido a la falta de alimento y tensión extrema que suponía para él todo esto.

Al tenerlo frente a él, solo dos cosas pudieron suceder, que su cerebro entrara en estado de shock o su cuerpo colapsara debido a que había pasado los últimos veintidós años de su vida, renegando a la existencia de un fantasma.

Pensando en todo esto, Morgan imaginó el cuerpo de Reid caer como en cámara lenta hacia atrás, al ignoto sostener su peso poco antes de llegar al piso, admirar sus formas, el tiempo había sido generoso con él, si bien ya no era un chico, aún conservaba rasgos infantiles en su rostro, sobretodo en la frente amplia carente de líneas de expresión y la curvatura de las mejillas, el ignoto notaría eso y después querría ver los regalos que tenía para él.

Saber si su pequeño juego había surtido o no efecto y por eso fue que lo desprendió de las vendas en torno a sus muñecas, las marcas que se auto infringió para castigarse estaban ahí, eso debió llenarlo gozo y también el revivir la conclusión su primer encuentro.

Las ropas de Reid estaban en el piso, solo las prendas superiores, lo que quería decir que ese bastardo, aún se vanagloriaba de las heridas provocadas en su piel.

Esas representaban algo, algo que ninguno de los presentes podía descifrar.

Henry les habló del juego _"Buscando a Waldo"_ cada fotografía que le entregara el ignoto mostraba a un niño distinto pero a la vez parecido: rubio y de ojos claros, tenía que señalar a uno u ofrecerse a sí mismo pero si lo hacía, el Señor D le dejaría una marca.

—¿Te marcó ese sujeto? —preguntó Rossi, arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño— Henry negó con el rostro nerviosamente, luego presionó sus puñitos como si estuviera decidiendo si era importante o no decir lo que sabía, finalmente decidió que sí.

—No me marcó, porque gané el juego

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pidió que encontrara a mi padrino y es él —Henry señaló la única fotografía que de entre todas se mostraba sumamente maltratada por el pasar de los años, doblada en las esquinas y amarillenta por el reverso, Reid estaba ahí, vestido con ropas sencillas pero muy pulcras y una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, sus cabellos ondulados sobre la frente, las gafas de montura gruesa frente a los ojos.

—¿Porque lo encontré es que va a matarlo?

—¿Te dijo que lo haría? —preguntó Rossi, pausadamente pero con un ligero toque de alarma impreso en la voz— Henry negó otra vez, llevándose las manos a la altura del pecho, su rostro regordete se enrojeció y llenó de lágrimas al mismo tiempo—

—No, pero dijo que había tenido muchos y ninguno fue como él.

JJ se llevó a su hijo entonces, Hotch le ofreció que se quedara a su lado, ya había comprometido demasiado a los suyos pero la comunicóloga se negó, ellos eran familia, Reid era parte de su familia y ella no iba a dejarlo así como así. Ahora estaban todos en la mesa redonda, decidiendo arbitrariamente, qué era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Gideon —dictaminó Rossi, en un tono de voz que no sonaba para nada conciliador—

—¿Crees que él no lo estuvo intentando? —atacó Morgan—

—Sé que lo hizo, pero también sé que se encontraba herido, su pérdida le recordó el rechazo de su padre y para ser honestos, no termino de entender por qué era tan necesario irse así. Comprendo el motivo, yo mismo he deseado colgar la toalla mas de una vez pero no lo hice. Por respeto al trabajo y sobre todo al equipo.

—Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer y de alguna manera, si se despidió de alguien, fue de Reid —contestó Hotch—

—¿Cómo fue eso?

—Le dejó una carta

—¿Puedo verla?

—No creo que aún la tenga —agregó Morgan—

—Él no, pero yo si —comentó García, ante la atenta mirada de todos— él me la dio para que buscara coincidencias basándome en su tipo de letra, lo busqué en todas las bases de datos del mundo y no funcionó.

—Bueno, no necesito que busques nada en particular ahora, él comprenderá el mensaje y si aún le importa Reid, acudirá a nosotros

—¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó Hotch—

—Jennifer, ¿aún tienes contactos con la prensa, cierto? —prosiguió Rossi—

—Por supuesto

—Bien, pide un espacio en cadena internacional, abarca los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ese espacio?

—Nada complejo, solo quiero que pases fragmentos de esa carta tanto en la televisión como en el diario. Los periódicos más sobresalientes únicamente.

—¿Tenemos autoridad para hacer eso? —preguntó Jareau—

—Hazlo, yo me encargo del papeleo —concluyó Hotch—

Un movimiento arriesgado y por demás desesperado, pero que de alguna manera funcionó. Jason Gideon lo leyó en el diario de la mañana siguiente, Emily Prenttis en la cadena nacional y de esta forma ambos regresaron a las oficinas de la UAC.

**…**

—Correcto —respondió García— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—¿Tienes información de su madre? —ella se movió rápidamente, los dedos volando sobre el teclado— Según el hospital psiquiátrico, Diana Reid fue intervenida hace unos minutos luego de recibir una llamada de su hijo— los agentes se exasperaron, Jason Gideon por su parte, no—

—¿Puedes comprobar eso?

—Sí señor, hace años que intervengo el número telefónico del hospital psiquiátrico por si…

—No tienes autoridad para hacer eso —intervino Hotch—

—Lo sé y me disculpo, es solo que yo…—la analista ya no terminó de explicarse, había conseguido el registro de la última llamada y no solo eso—

—Parece que es una grabación, escuchen:

_—¿Diga?_

_—¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! por favor, ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! _—la voz era de un infante y a ninguno de los presentes les costó trabajo determinar a quién pertenecía esa voz—Diana gritó de inmediato. —¡No! ¡Por Dios, No! ¡Otra vez no! —y poco después de eso se terminó la grabación.

—¿Hay que hablar con su madre? —inquirió Blake—

—No, el ignoto solo quería asustarla, someterla al igual que hizo hace veintidós años atrás

**…**

1993,  
LAS VEGAS NEVADA.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, no era a él a quién buscaba, trabajaba con otro sujeto y de ser honestos aún no descubría su verdadera _vocación,_ cabello rubio, complexión delgada, bastante alto para su edad, además de pulcro y bien formado, iba con una tira de libros bajo el brazo, literatura inglesa, poemas franceses, el viaje al centro de la tierra de Julio Verne _—interesante— _pensó Jonathan Dean mientras su compañero picaba sus costillas y dirigía su atención hacia el verdadero objetivo de la misión.

Peter Green, no fue el primero, más bien, habría que decir ahora que Green fue un _descubrimiento_, un acto improvisado pero que abrió la pauta a un nuevo juego que llevaba veintidós años queriendo acabar.

—Ahí está, sus padres trabajan hasta tarde, podemos emboscarlo al volver de la escuela

—¿Qué me dices de la casa?

—Abandonada hasta la siguiente semana, está a dos cuadras y media de aquí—

Dean sonrió complacido, en los viejos y buenos tiempos, él y su compañero se dedicaban a desaparecer, mutilar y ultrajar _objetivos_. Siempre niños pequeños, aunque no tanto como aquel, su compañero los prefería castaños, él tenía predilección por los rubios, a Tomas Harris le gustaba que representaran un reto, es decir, tener a los padres cerca, tan cerca que casi te pudieran cachar, en cuanto a él, prefería más jugar un rato con ellos.

Tal y como fue planeado, emboscaron al niño al caer la tarde, arrebatarle el conocimiento y meterlo al auto, no fue en absoluto complicado para él, Harris encendió el motor, él se dedicó a olisquear las sombras, a medida que ganaban terreno y entraban en el vecindario vecino lo vio de nuevo, los mismos anteojos, los mismos zapatos, iba leyendo un libro, Jonathan sopesó la posibilidad de decirle a Tomas que cambiaran el objetivo pero después pensó que sería mucho más divertido tenerlo solo para él.

Nunca le gustó compartir y a decir verdad, eso de _violar _simplemente no iba con él, se estaba cansando de ver a su compañero mojarse tan pronto salía volando la primera prenda.

—Es la segunda casa de la esquina, como te dije hermano —él asintió de nuevo, el niño bonito de cabellos rubios se había detenido cerca de ahí—

—Espera —anunció de pronto— tenemos moros —Harris levantó el rostro y vio la misma escena que él, no era la madre quien abría la puerta sino el niño, tenía su propia llave y tan pronto como estuvo adentro, Dean esbozo el que sería su siguiente plan—

_—¿Mamá? Estoy en casa, ¿estás bien?_

**…**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jonathan Dean en el presente— admirando la belleza en su obra. Spencer Read había soportado una nueva tanda de golpes, todos con una fusta de acero y cuero, la sangre brotaba de la herida abierta en su sien hasta alcanzar el largo de las mejillas, el cuello y por último el pecho, él no hubiera querido que fuera así, pero ya no tenía la fuerza para someterlo como hacía antes.

Solo de recordar sentía que regresaba a la vida, él fue el primero de muchos y sinceramente, seguía sin averiguar, cómo fue que escapó.

**…**

Deshacerse de Harris no resultó complicado, sabían lo suficiente el uno del otro como para no meterse jamás con el otro de modo que simplemente le dijo que debía volver a casa, cosa que no era del todo cierta pero que si servía como plan.

Rento un lugar a considerable distancia del niño y procedió a investigar su objetivo. Demasiado bonito, despierto, tímido e introvertido, todo eso lo descubrió a medida que él y Tomas se hacían cargo del que sería su ultimo trabajo juntos.

* * *

**…**

—Tú también lo recuerdas, _¿no es cierto?_ —era la casa de tu vecino y el niño, no era uno que conocieras, pero de igual manera te acercaste a él.

Reid escuchó su voz como si flotara entre el ardor sofocante de la herida expuesta y su propia inconsciencia. Se remontó por segunda vez en la vida a aquella siniestra escena, la misma que en su momento compartió con Morgan.

_Él estaba jugando en el patio de casa, en ese entonces su padre ya los había abandonado pero por costumbre, obligación o culpa, seguía pasando una vez por semana, en esa ocasión regresó puesto que ya era noticia de todos los diarios la desaparición de un chico de 12 años, lo buscaron por todo el vecindario o al menos eso fue lo que imaginó, regresando a lo suyo estaba jugando cuando de pronto escuchó golpes contra la ventana del sótano de sus vecinos, se acercó con cautela haciendo pausas cada determinado número de pasos por si el sonido se repetía y fue así como sucedió. Un sonido constante, un golpeteo angustioso y delirante, como de cadenas._

_Haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad y rememorando escenas barbáricas de todos los libros que hasta ahora había leído por descuidos de sus padres y no porque verdaderamente los debiera escrutar, se acercó de nuevo, divisó lo que imaginaba: una cadena de acero y comenzó a seguirla de largo hasta que de pronto…_

_—¡Spencer que haces ahí! —su padre lo encontró merodeando, lo tomo del brazo usando más fuerza de la absolutamente necesaria o quizá solo la uso debido a que él, en una rabieta le ordenó a su cuerpo volverse lo más pesado posible— lo arrastro de regreso a su patio, cerró la verja y le ordenó por ningún motivo, volver a salir de la casa si no estaba su madre a la vista. Ya no se incluía a él, los regaños de su padre casi siempre solían culminar con "tu madre o yo" pero el Profesor Reid ya estaba demasiado ocupado con otros chicos, como para hacerse cargo de él._

—Esa fue la primera vez que escuché tu nombre…—_¿el ignoto iba a volver a golpearlo?_ ¡por favor que volviera a golpearlo! con otra serie de seis, estaba seguro de que perdería el conocimiento y así no tendría que rememorar más nada de esto.

* * *

**…**

—¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente? —quiso saber Morgan de manera inmediata ya que se les acababa el tiempo, aún no sabía para qué, pero se les acababa el tiempo, él quería tener a Spencer Reid a salvo y a ese sujeto en sus manos, con un solo movimiento de su entrenamiento secreto y le rompería el cuello como gallina—

—Solo una vez hablamos de esto, en una cafetería de Brooklyn, él insistía en aprender cada vez más sobre los ignotos. Cómo piensan, actúan. ¿por qué hacen lo que hacen? a la vigésima vez le ofrecí un trato. Si él quería que le abriera mi mente, él tenía que hacerlo también.

_—No estoy seguro de poder prometerte eso_

_—No lo prometas, solo cierra tus ojos, te lo dije antes, ¿no es cierto? Tu mente es como un Palacio_

_—Haces parecer que la memoria fotográfica puede funcionar para algo_

_—¿A qué le temes?_

_—No es a qué, sino a quién_

* * *

**…**

Acercarse al niño luego de identificar la raíz del problema, fue ciertamente sencillo, la madre ayudaba en mucho, tenía una mente poderosa, sumamente versada pero para su desgracia, la lucidez no se incluía en ella. Perdía la noción del dónde y el qué con sobrada frecuencia de modo que él podía entrar cuando quisiera en su casa, jugar con el niño, averiguar que recordaba de su ultimo "encuentro" y para su sorpresa, _lo recordaba todo_, al menos la parte que alcanzó a ver.

**...**

—Memoria fotográfica —comentó Dean mientras, volvía a levantar su rostro y obligarlo a verlo a los ojos— quién lo diría, en ese entonces solo creía que eras un chico muy, pero muy listo y por eso empezamos los juegos, _¿cierto?_ —Spencer volvió a jadear. Un sonido como un lamento pero que se negaba a serlo.

No volvería a ceder ante él, a suplicar piedad, pedir por su vida —¡Jamás!— sin importar el instrumento de tortura que usara esta vez, de él no escaparía un solo lamento.

* * *

**...**

—Spencer me relató eventos —prosiguió Gideon— no sé si sean los mismos que te confió a ti, pero en sus pesadillas o mejor sea dicho recuerdos ocultos, solo tenía imágenes adversas. Hay que enfatizar ahora que su mente es como una hoja de papel, podrás alisar la superficie luego de doblarla para generar algo pero las líneas permanecen ahí, nunca se borran y lo mismo sucede con lo que creyó vivir, imaginar o soñar a los ocho años.

Me describió un bosque, el profundo rencor a su padre también emana de ahí, por años se convenció de que había sido él quien lo llevó a ese bosque. Una cabaña austera, abandonada, perteneciente a un taxidermista y eso lo supo por la cantidad de animales disecados y de ojos vidriosos que lo contemplaron al llegar.

Su madre le dio el visto bueno. —_Ve a distraerte con él, pasas demasiado tiempo aquí, pudriéndote junto a mi._

Él recordó sus palabras, más no recordaba su rostro, no podía definir si su madre, había estado contenta o no de _deshacerse_ de él y el uso de esa palabra en específico es, porque el ignoto se encargó de hacérselo creer.

* * *

**…**

_—¿Te gustaría jugar un juego? _—claro que sí, él amaba los juegos, pero amaba mucho más a su madre— en el convenio, nunca le dijeron que no volvería a su casa, solo le dijeron que lo llevaría al bosque a cazar animales y ya había pasado un fin de semana completo y todo lo que habían hecho era llegar hasta ahí y admirar fotografía, tras fotografía, de su único amigo en el mundo. Peter Green.

—¿Tú lo encontraste, cierto? —Spence asintió, encogiendo las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, él lo había encontrado a la semana siguiente de que el Señor D le preguntara, si le gustaría ver a "Waldo" en persona. Las ropas de Pet se parecían a las de Waldo, la posición de su cuerpo a una de las tantas en que salía en los libros.

Pero no era a eso, a lo que se refería.

Permaneció de pie frente a su cuerpo con los libros bajo el brazo guardando su estampa en la memoria, preparándose para lo inevitable. Ya no le daría los buenos días, ya no lo escucharía reír, charlar o quejarse de las complicaciones de la clase de matemáticas, Pet se había ido, como meses atrás se había ido su padre. Con el pasar de los minutos varios vecinos cayeron en la cuenta de qué era lo que veía y comenzaron a gritar. Llamaron a la policía, empujaron su cuerpo, intentaron moverlo pero él no quería irse de ahí.

_—¿Esto era su culpa?_ —el Señor D preguntó quién era su mejor amigo y naturalmente respondió que Pet— _¿Eso lo había condenado? ¿Estaba bien? o ¿Estaba mal?_ él se preguntó todo eso hasta que poco después escuchó la voz de su madre.

—¿Que haces ahí Spence?

—Mamá, Pet…

—Lo sé cariño y tú también lo sabes, ya habíamos hablado de esto

—¿Murió?

—Si, pero no exactamente como te enseñé, a Pet no se lo llevó Dios, a él lo asesinó una persona

—¿Asesinó?

—Sí, cuando una persona le quita la vida a otra, eso se llama asesinar

—¿Y está mal?

—Así es amor. Es lo más malo que alguien puede llegar a hacer.

.

.

_—¿Te gustaría Spence? _—él tembló de la cabeza a los pies, el Señor D sonreía de oreja a oreja como los villanos de los cuentos y extendía ante él, un juego de fotografías donde aparecían además de otros niños, compañeros de clase y también él.

* * *

**…**

En la cabaña —continuó relatando Gideon— se jugaba un juego que no quería recordar y no quería hacerlo porque se sentía culpable.

_—¡Yo le ayudé a hacerlo! _—confesó con el rostro bañado en llanto y crispado en una posición de lo más dolorosa—  
_—¿Spencer, de qué estás hablando?  
__—Tenía que hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo o si no…él, él..._

_**…**_

* * *

—Claro que lo recuerdas —comentó Dean mientras pasaba como haría una pantera a su lado— catorce niños y tú escogiste a cinco de ellos

—¡No fue así como sucedió! —gritó él en contestación—

—Ahh, ya nos hablamos de nuevo, creí que permanecerías en esa estúpida ley del hielo, _¿recuerdas sus rostros?_ —Spence asintió, claro que recordaba sus rostros y más aún sus voces, todos eran chicos de su vecindario, logró salvar a las niñas, nueve pequeñas de entre siete, diez y ocho años.

El precio era justo, creyó él, implorar por sus vidas mientras el Señor D, lo marcaba usando ese maldito punzón de taxidermia.

—¿Lo recordará tu madre? —él volvió a protestar, arremetiendo contra sus ataduras— grilletes entorno a muñecas y tobillos que lo mantenían sujeto a una maldita silla de acero.

—¿Crees que lo haga? —él volvió a maldecir, internamente claro está— no le daría el gusto de recordarlo de nuevo, de revivirlo porque sin importar lo que hiciera jamás lograría recordarlo, como él.

* * *

**…**

—¿Qué le hizo ese sujeto? —preguntó Prenttis—

—Lo mismo que explicó Henry, si no escogía un niño, podía cambiar de lugar con él, de modo que eso hicieron.

Lo ató a una mesa de disección, boca abajo, como a los otros niños y acto seguido surcó su piel con un punzón, los cortes fueros precisos, exactos y profundos en su nivel de arrogancia, cada punto representó una vida que ese sujeto le prometió perdonar. A medida que lo hacía y como es natural, él rogó por su vida, llamó a su madre. Supongo que de ahí proviene esa grabación que escuchamos, su madre debió escucharla pero al igual que sucedió ahora, su mente colapso y no lo ayudó.

Spencer estaba solo, pudo morir desangrado, deseo morir desangrado pero como ya habrán adivinado el ignoto se encariñó con él, atendió sus heridas, aunque decirlo es solamente un formalismo, las quemó para evitar el desangre y no mucho después de eso fue que escapó.

**…**

* * *

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —intervino Dean, volviendo a repasar sus heridas con las manos desnudas— ¿Cómo escapaste de mi? —Spence, no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrado en aquella escena— la escena que hubiera podido representar su muerte, pero que sin embargo no lo fue, a cada punzada, Dean volvía a preguntar si quería que parara, él de verdad quería dejar que lo hiciera, dolía demasiado, las fuerzas se le acababan, la voz, el llanto, pero si le decía que sí, entonces él, mataría a otra persona. Y matar era malo. Su madre le dijo que matar era malo y él no podía dejarlo de modo que siguió aguantando, una punzada tras otra, los cortes no dolían de manera inmediata, era cuando extraía el instrumento de su piel perlada que comenzaba el verdadero tormento. Si alguna vez se había cortado con una hoja de papel en un movimiento rápido y profundo, el sentimiento era el mismo, la piel caliente, escociendo, no solo por el impacto sino por el fluir de la sangre.

Llamó a su madre a gritos, una vez, dos, hasta perder el aliento y en todas y cada una de esas veces, Dean se burló de él.

—¡Tú madre te ha abandonado! ¡Se deshizo de ti al igual que tu padre!— y entonces él dejaba de resistir y solo lloraba.

**…**

* * *

—¿Cómo escapó?—preguntó JJ— consternada y sumamente dolida por la historia que acababan de escuchar

—En realidad esa parte ya no me la dijo, pero siempre he tenido una idea.

Las cadenas en torno a su cuerpo no eran reales, él las imaginó todo ese tiempo, estaba asustado y había visto lo que hizo en la casa de su vecino de modo que, tras recibir todo ese abuso, simplemente asumió que su cuerpo se encontraba atado de piernas y manos, la jaula era real y también el asesinato de las otras cinco víctimas.

—Lo tuvo ahí como testigo y para que no olvidara de lo que era capaz de hacer —prosiguió Morgan—

—Tenerlo aterrorizado debió ayudarle a sentir poder —agregó Rossi—

—Si fue así, entonces debe necesitar recordarlo de nuevo, ya nos puso a todos a prueba —comentó Blake—

—Correcto, es un nuevo juego y lo está ganando —confirmó Prenttis—

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso pero ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¿por qué ahora? ¿cuál fue el detonante? —quiso saber JJ—

—García, investiga todo lo que puedas encontrar de Jonathan Dean —pidió Hotch—

—Ya me adelanté a eso y creo tener la respuesta, Dean estuvo 20 años tras las rejas, purgó condena por homicidio, violación y secuestro de una mujer de 29 años en Kansas City

—Eso no encaja con su perfil

—Y lo es porque no lo hizo, un testigo lo ubicó en la escena y los padres de la víctima creyeron identificarlo

—¿Creyeron?

—Sí, según el informe hace dos años fue liberado de todos los cargos, con una solemne disculpa de parte de nuestros queridos y habilidosos amigos del departamento de justicia de Kansas City, atraparon a otro sujeto que encajaba en la descripción justo en el acto, confesó un total de dos homicidios y de esa forma fue que nuestro apreciable ignoto salió.

—Debió conocer a Francis White ahí —agregó JJ—

—Qué comes que adivinas amiga mía, ambos compartieron celda durante mas de 10 años

—Al salir Dean debió buscarlo

—¿Entonces cual es el motivo? ¿Se encuentra con su alma gemela en la cárcel, comparten historias y se convence, de que para recuperar su gloria debe volver a tener a Reid? —acotó Morgan—

—Puede que si, pero yo tengo una mejor respuesta, corazón mío —García dio un par de clics mas sobre la pantalla y descubrió el expediente médico de Dean— está muriendo, un tumor invasivo que comenzó en el hígado y justo ahora ha llegado hasta el pulmón—

—Ese es su detonante, se le acaba el tiempo —agregó Hotch—

—Y quiere llevarse a Reid con él —ultimó Rossi—

—¿Si? Que lo intente —agregó Morgan— Gideon, qué mas te dijo, ¿cómo encontramos a ese sujeto?

—Las historias se repiten —comentó el antiguo perfilador al tiempo que repasaba con la mirada cada detalle de un inmenso mapa de Virginia— Cuando secuestró a Reid lo llevó a una casa ubicada a unos 15km de distancia de su hogar, siguiendo ese patrón es que pudieron encontrar a Henry, luego de ahí lo condujo al bosque, un lugar que les llevó cerca de dos días de viaje en automóvil

—Es el mismo tiempo que lleva perdido —puntualizó Hotch—

—Y por eso nos llamó hasta ahora. Ese es su sello, necesita convencer a sus víctimas de que pese aviso, nadie llegará por ellos, son un desecho, nadie los quiere, ni echará de menos.

* * *

**…**

_—¡Hey! niño bonito, tengo noticias para ti _—Reid rememoró esta parte a medida que el ignoto abría una nueva herida en su piel— esta visita no era meramente, social, no iban a charlar como viejos amigos, él quería asesinarlo. Una parte de Reid también quería que lo hiciera, la del niño que se sentía culpable por las cinco vidas que ante sus ojos, no logró salvar. Atados de muñecas y manos en la mesa de disección, jamas se lo perdonaría y fue por eso que decidió dedicarse a esto.

_—¿Estás despierto? Te estoy diciendo que tengo algo para ti —él se removió incómodamente dentro de su jaula, la mesa estaba limpia, gracias al cielo ya se había llevado el último cuerpo, no le gustaba verlos, le aterraba verlos, escuchar sus lamentos, ser testigo del momento en que uno a uno les rompía los huesos— Te alegrará saber que tu madre te está buscando…_

—Mamá…—pronunció Reid con escasas fuerzas ahora, Dean sonrió complacido— esta era la mejor parte de todas, en la que suplicaban, lloraban y gemían, mientras él los cortaba. Tomó el punzón con la mano izquierda y abrió sobre él una nueva incisión a la altura del pecho, del lado opuesto al corazón.

**…**

* * *

—Esta es mi mejor corazonada, el lugar se ajusta a lo que tenemos —comentó Gideon con expresión decidida y gesto contrito—

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —inquirió Hotch mientras el resto se preparaba tomando armas y chalecos—

—Lo siento, no creo que esté preparado para hacerlo

—¿Él o tú? —quiso saber el perfilador—

—Tal vez ambos —Hotch asintió y de esta manera se alistaron para salir, los miró uno a uno, armas en mano y un gesto que pocas veces había visto en ellos—

—Ninguno de este equipo tiene autoridad para ejercer justicia por su propia mano, ¿quedó claro?—aquello lo pronunció para todos pero su mirada se concentró en Derek—

—Ya entendí, sin tirar a matar, pero no te prometo nada, si para cuando lleguemos ahí Spence ya no está vivo —Hotch asintió y los pasó de largo, el resto le siguió el paso con excepción de García, JJ y Prenttis—

—Menos mal que yo, ya no soy parte de este equipo —comentó Emilly a medida que ajustaba sus armas y las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo— cualquiera de ellos lo haría, si se veían en oportunidad, tirarían a matar y sin importar lo que dijera Hotch, el buró lo encubriría.

—Tengan cuidado y traigan a nuestro genio de regreso a casa —se despidió García—

* * *

**…**

—Mamá…—repetía Reid entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia— en aquel entonces, solo pensó en su madre, ella estaba ahí afuera y lo estaba buscando, no era verdad lo que decía el Señor D, su madre jamás se desharía de él, se lo había dicho antes, era una de las principales razones de que se fuera su padre, William Reid no quería que lo diera a luz; no a sabiendas de que su enfermedad podía ser heredable pero Diana se aferró a él, era su hijo. Su único y precioso hijo.

Eso lo hacía especial, eso lo hacía ser como es. Por eso tenía memoria fotográfica y podía recordar todo lo que leía en los libros tan pronto como lo leía y por eso es que él.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, percibiendo los olores a desinfectante, químicos y todo lo que desde siempre le había remitido a un hospital pero que en ese lugar se usaba para la disección de animales, el Señor D no estaba, habían jugado de nuevo y él ya había determinado el tiempo que tardaba en traer a un nuevo niño hasta ahí. Probó liberarse de sus ataduras, tanto en aquel entonces, como ahora.

* * *

**…**

—¡Dime como lo hiciste! —gritaba Dean a todo pulmón, él ya estaba más del otro lado de la vida que de este— le hacía gracia que toda esta pantomima se debiera únicamente a la incógnita de cómo logró escaparse de ahí. No tenía mayor ciencia, de hecho era tan simple que por eso se lo llevaría a la tumba.

—¡Dim…

—¡FBI! —se escuchó de fondo— la voz de Morgan, siempre Morgan, García tenía razón cuando se refería a él como el caballero de la noche portador de justicia para los indefensos y débiles, agradeció que al menos ya estuvieran ahí, podrían atraparlo, lograrían detenerlo, aunque justo ahora, ya no se sentía con fuerzas, para volver a verlos.

**…**

* * *

—¡Spencer! —cuando volvió a casa, su madre lo estrechó en brazos, ese era el único recuerdo que verdaderamente había conservado de todo eso— Diana lloro al tenerlo de nuevo, no fue mucho tiempo el que estuvo ausente, solo un par de semanas, dos semanas en las que murieron cinco niños y ya nunca se aventuró a saber que pasó con el sexto.

Diana le ayudó a olvidarlo, entre ambos construyeron un muro de protección en su mente, las heridas en su espalda pasaron a ser algo de lo que nunca se hablaba, ni tampoco mostraba, se volvió mucho más hermético con la gente, ya nunca iba a ningún lado sin antes mirar a diestra o siniestra, se sentía mas cómodo transitando por calles poco aglomeradas que llenas de gente, se concentró en estudiar y también.

Olvidar.

* * *

**…**

—Spencer…—los aromas le remitieron aquel horrible encierro, pero una cálida mano sobre la suya le aclaró, que no se trataba de eso, probó a abrir los ojos pausadamente, despidiéndose de sus recuerdos, colocándolos en el último anaquel de la repisa más oscura y olvidada de su Biblioteca Mental— cuando por fin logró hacerlo encontró los ojos, no solo de su madre si no también de sus amigos.

—Hola mamá —Diana lloró de nuevo, besando su mano, la misma que tenía en el interior de la suya, luego se disculpó para darles tiempo de hablar, sabía que hablarían del ignoto, de ese hombre que con su dulce labia, se había abierto paso, no solo en su casa, sino en sus vidas para intentar destrozarlas.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó a medida que intercambiaba miradas con cada uno de ellos—

—¿Qué te iba a pasar Reid?—contestó Morgan, contrariándolo un poco, ¿ya no era su _chico bonito_?— él no quería que sucediera eso.

—¿Todos están bien? —el resto asintió y así como hiciera Diana, Hotch, Rossi, Blake y García se hicieron a un lado para darles un poco más de privacidad, en la habitación únicamente quedaron Morgan, JJ y Prenttis.

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo? —cuestionó Morgan y él asintió—

—El ignoto tenía un compañero, tuvimos que dividirnos cuando llegamos ahí, Rossi, Hotch y Blake se hicieron cargo de él, mientras el resto íbamos por ti, la puerta se derribó a una patada de Morgan, JJ y yo apuntamos directamente hacia él, tenía un objeto en sus manos y tan pronto como lo vimos…

—Disparamos a matar —interrumpió JJ— tenía sus manos manchadas con tu sangre, ese objeto era como una gubia y estaba abriendo surcos en tu piel.

—¿Quién disparó primero? ¿Ofreció resistencia? ¿Murió de inmediato? —los tres intercambiaron miradas— ya habían decidido que no le darían la versión larga, no necesitaba saber que el jodido bastardo se había arrojado al piso esquivando los tiros, usándolo a él como escudo humano a la vez que gritaba que por siempre sería suyo. Él era suyo, el único que lo había vencido en todos sus juegos y que por ello, lo alcanzaría en la muerte.

Tan pronto como dijo esas últimas palabras Morgan lo derribó, lo golpeo en el rostro tan fuerte que ni siquiera fue consciente de que el sujeto le enterró la gubia en el costado, Prenttis si lo notó y entonces procedió a atacar por la espalda, le disparó en la rodilla, en el hombro para hacer que dejara de apuñalar a Morgan y por último, cuando el moreno se lo hubiera quitado de encima, en el punto medio de los ojos.

—Si, murió de inmediato —ultimó Prenttis con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro— Reid sabía que mentía, años atrás había aprendido a descubrir cuando ella mentía pero por esta vez se sintió contento, no solo lo había ayudado, sino que se había quedado ahí para verlo despertar.

—Gracias —pronunció sinceramente, la actual agente de la Interpol se mostró complacida—

—Ahora deberíamos dejarte dormir —agregó JJ— las heridas en tu cabeza fueron bastante profundas, todos teníamos miedo de que al despertar, no pudieras reconocernos

—Jamás les haría eso —contestó él con una última pregunta en la punta de la lengua— ¿Cómo me encontraron? —las chicas salieron entonces y así se quedó únicamente con Morgan, él se sentó junto a él en la cama, lo miró a los ojos, se veía terrible, con una enorme venda cubriendo la parte superior de su craneo—

—Fue idea de Rossi llamar a Gideon, él estuvo aquí pero no pudo quedarse porque cree que le guardas el mismo rencor que a tu padre

—Y aún así me ayudó

—Si, y también tu padre —Reid asintió al tiempo que despedía al moreno y se acomodaba sobre la almohada para volver a dormir—

.

.

En aquel entonces, sería mentira si dijera que regresó completamente solo a su casa aunque si fue así como se escapó. El Señor D estaba tan convencido de tenerlo a su merced que en realidad, no lo tenía encerrado, la casa era completamente normal y segura, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue girar la perilla y salir por la puerta grande.

Conocía el camino de regreso, lo aprendió de memoria tan pronto se dedicó a leer todos los señalamientos de tránsito por los que pasaron para llegar hasta ahí, se dedicó a eso. No había caminado más de tres kilómetros y medio cuando reconoció un viejo Cadillac color arena con William Reid al volante.

.

.

* * *

**:..FIN..:**

* * *

_Violette Moore._


End file.
